Adventure season 2
by koopinator20
Summary: after the brothers defeated the witch after two weeks they decided to get some of their people they wantto bring with them on to another adventure through worlds. it might had some adult content, violnce and a few other but beware you been warm.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copying isn't allowed, made 05/05/12

Adventure season 2 part 1

We begin with the four brothers who came back from the world and they are waiting for the some people to come, brothers 3, and 4 are waiting for there friend Ace,and there little cousin to arrived to show them the world they went to for fun, after the tooken out the witch, its been at least two weeks since they defeat missy and they been researching and learning things in that world. they are still on their summer break off from school after the battle with missy, then when Ace arrives and brothers 3, and 4's cosuin, they say to follow them and they then show them, they then enter the cave and then tell them to follow them, when they arrived to the place where it was a open field there is a ship looking thing with a with metal and materials then by, the brothers then tell them that this world is fun and that they can change into lizards and that you can get super powers, then brother 3' and 4's cousins then feels something and transforms into a lizard, and Ace then turns into a lizard, then the brothers explain to them its not permanet, when you leave the cave you turn back to normal, but it is actually a world, you can image things and it appears, even from video games it appears, then Ace images a apple and it appears, then he takes a bite and it feels solid, and thinks this is cool, then the brothers tell them to follow them and they show them the castle with the message leave on the sign, they then give them a teleporting device and then show them and tell them to read it,and they read it and say cool, but wouldn't that mean your stronger then us, will the brothers then say will we been there and back for 14 days, and you had plentiful of time cause every 30 days which is a min in the real world or the world we came from." then Ace says that cool but don't i had my own powers?" the brothers then say yes." then brother 3 then says i made a computer pop up and analzye my powers and ability, and my brothers too and was ability to get a reading on what strength and what and whos powers are better, my ability to shoot webs isn't exactly useful like spider-mans to swing with but it is black like my favorite color, but it can be use to spray at enmiens and, and somewhat a bit be able to pull enmines and i think that we can travel to other worlds or dimensions, through going up to the sky or space you can travel to other worlds, and we sent like a probe to find out this and i think it might decrease the time in different worlds, but for the record in this world our age is unlimited cause i think we don't age much in this world cause i tested our age with age device able to read age very accurateely and it says we our the same age as were when we stay there for 30 days. so right now i'm making a space air, with a balloon by the paper containing on how to make a balloon ship, right now brothers ,2,1, and 4 our gonna show you the area we been to, and i make or image a walky talkie for us to use to communciate while your in the other worlds. thr blue orbs make you stronger by absorbing them. then the brothers 1,2, and 4 show Ace and the cousin the air dragon, the water dragon, the earth dragon, and the fire dragon and they grant them the ability to use the same ability the brothers can use. then the brothers tell them to come back cause hes done mading the thing and tells them to get the food and supplies and then the all come and get the food and supplies and the brothers then bring electroincs. then they get in and start it up and then the ship flys up and up into a space but where its blue like a the sky but without any clouds, they then see portals and then fly towards them, but then brother 3 gets one of the electronics and says that i made devices to see if the enivorment is ok for someone to be in, like space, no oxygen, and harzards like toxics, then the brother 3 says i will go in and check this one, imade special commnciation devices better then a walkie taike, which allows us to say something and be sent the message instantly like a those devices where the mic on the head where the speaker is to the mouth. then brother 3 then go in and brother 3 gets out and looks around and then sees a light, he then arrives and then sees a boy with a shovel and near a hole and hearing the villagers or people talking, brother 3 then assumes this must be like earth but its in its past time like when people are like in tribes, before people developed techongoly but when they plant food and can talk, he then sneaks close with his camouflage and claws up on to the roof of the shine looking thing, and sees a girl with black hair, with a japenese shine maiden uniform with a white top, and a red pant, and is appearently blinb fold and tie up, with two people a man and woman too tie up with a blinb fold with and hears the people telling the boy to bury the person, and saying DO IT FOR THE VILLAGE." then brother 3 then realizes they are goanna buried the person alive, and then he sees the boy move a small amount of dirt, and then the boy runs and the villagers start to buried the person, but then brother 3 says to the people to stop. but then the villagers then start to attack brother 3 and brother 3 tells brorthers 1,2, and 4, his cousin and his friend Ace to come help him with these villagers cause they are trying to buried a person alive, then brother 3 appearently beats some down and the villagers run away and then brother 3 goes in and gets the girl out and then and checks the two people and feels no signs of life or no pulse, so he transforms to his human form, then unties the girl, and sees her face and think shes beautiful, asks for her name but she then runs off and hears say she wants to kill the villagers." then brother 3 then tries to go stop her, but brother 2 arrives and stops him and asks what happened, then brother 3 says will there was a girl there and she and possibly her family was kill but shes alive and i think she wants go get revenge on them but i don't think she will success on that." then brother 2 then says we should let her get her revenge, and i think we should just explore this world later cause i think it honestly look like this world is much advance like in the later time." brother 3 then says will we can explore it later, and yes its not as advance, so we cn can explore later." he then changes back to his lizard form and then goes to the village and then searches all of the houses and finds a thing of written from each of the villagers houses, possibly, and finds a clothes and a thing with writtens that had name that says says Ai enma and explains a story, then brother takes some of the clothes to show what timelime it is in to the others, he grabs a kimono, and a cuple of clothing. they leave and then brother 3 explain the details to everyone. he then thinks the girl was name Ai, and that she was to be sarcifice, but her cousin kept her hidden, and, then he concludes that they must of been find and that they possibly were hading the boy pay for what he done for preventing the sarifice of his cousin, and that it was over a mountain spirt, and that Ai was treating poorly, by the other villagers just cause she had powers, and that she heal a butterfly, and use possibly fire since the place was on fire. brother 3 then thinks that this is stupid caused of to sacrifice someone over food, or caused of gods, or dumb spirt. he then reads more on the writteings that the boy was name sentarou, he finds out that name was written in the japenese language, so he then concludes that what he saw was the boy sentarou doing the part of buried his cousin, but only didn't want to do it, and he then memories that he thought he heard a girl saying something, and it must of been Ai, saying something to her cousin, then her cousin ran off, and the villagers were trying to complete it, but he then when he was leaving brother 4 come and ask " brother whats taking long." then brother 3 then turns and then sees smoke in the air, and then thinks is the girl already, then brother 3, and 4 go to check it out, then brother 3 then sees the girl and says " hey oh right." and then walks towards her face and see tears, then a spider pops up and say " Are you satisfied, Ai". then the brothers " who are you." then the spider says " it has nothing to do with you and teleports himself and Ai. then brother 3 then says " where did she go?, what do we do now?" brother 4 then says " will i don't know what to do but lets go home for now." then they go to another world and pop up on in a village and see people running away, and brother 3 then looks around and then tells his brother that the place looks like its not as advanced place again but there may be a problem cause the villagers are running away, and place is in flames. and then some guy pops up and tells the brothers to fear him. then brother 2 punches him and tells him fear me." and laughs at him, he then says you won't be able to stop me and i will rule this place once i get all 4 armor for the destruction of this world." then brother 3 then says oh really." and takes his helmet off and then says what kind of helmet is this?" then he pushs moves back and then says those are the element armors of this world, and i will become the ruler of this world, and it won't matter if i tell you this cause you won't catch me and i know where to find them." he then takes back the fire helmet and pulls something and throw something down and a hole pops up and he jumps in. then brothers and inclueded their cousin and friend Ace helps them get the fires out. then they ask the villagers who that guy was and they tell them that he is jack, he wants to rule this world and been trying to get power by briding his way, or getting body guards, and i do't think he will success cause i don't believe there is no way to destroy or do anything to this world. then the brothers then deciceded to go down the hole, but a person tells them that the guy jack was using the element helmet call the fire helmet and that you can use the helemt by putting it on, and your body will get more armor pieces and pop up like a full set, and that if you were to get theses helmets you can destroy or make earthquakes, fires, tolarandes, or natural disasters by using it at place where you need to place each one at. they all contain elements of the world and can be use to fight enmines, they can be use but they can be use for only a certain peroid of time before they had to recharge. then the brothers, their cousin and Ace say thanks for the infomation. then they all jump down the hole and then they follow the hole and say we need to follow that guy before he gets to the point where he can take the world hostage. then the brothers arrived to the end of the hole and end up where there is a sun and a forest and wonder we are they at? they then find a trail leading to some where possible where jack went, and they run super fast and follow it and then they get to the end of the line and find a spot where there is a dead end, then Ace says there is always a way in when there is a trail leading to a wall, and its possible we can just find the switch that opens this or smash it down. then brother 4 says i don't it would be a good idea cause this trail leads to a mountain and i don't think the mountain will be able to be stable if we go smashing around in it or possible smashing the door." then the brothers search it and find the switch behind a tree and enter the cave and find the trail and then sees jack getting the earth helmet and then they tell jack that he will be stop, and jack puts the earth helmet before the brothers can stop him and he makes vines and plants form around and grab them. then teh brothers shake and try to break free and do but jack then spawns another hole with the earth helmet and leaves, then brothers jump in the hole to find him but when they arrived they don't see him, then when they where looking for a trail they then start to take a break and eat some food, and borhter 3 has some tacos, with spaghetti and meatballs, brother 4 has the same thing but with no tacos but steak, and the rest them had their own food they enjoy the most, then brothers 3 and 2 then to play around and then accidently hit a wall and and then see it leads to somewhere, everyone else asks what happened. then brothers 3 and 2 say they were only playing around and accident rolled into the wall. then they check in it and find another helmet and then check what the sign says and it says flame helmet." then brothers then wonder there is another element of fire, but named flame helmet, then the brothers decieded to ask the guy who told them about the helmet, but then decided they don't had time then they think where jack is at, and then go somewhere else and find a place where it is ice around the area and find a different helmet and it is the ice helmet. then brother 4 takes it and they then continued off, then brother 1, says can i try it, then brother 3 then says guys i don't know what they can do first, first up these things can be dangerous, or more useful but if its more useful there has to be a drawback or a thing that makes it not really alot to be use. then they go looking around and brother 3 then says then says what if these helmets pop up in their own elements like water and fire, so should we go into the water and look around." then they go in the water and end up in a water cave, and find a helmet, its call the bubble helmet. then brother 3 then says why is it call the bubble helmet?" then he says to everybody let me try this helmet and gives the flame helmet to brother 2, then he puts it and his armor pieces pop up on his knee cap, arms, chest, hands, and feet, and a bubble pops it around him and he says lets see what it can do, he then shoots bubbles out and and says lets try the water, then the they all swim in the water, and then brother 3 thinks i can breath in this bubble very useful if i need oxygen, he then spawns bubbles around everything one and everyone becomes supirsed and then says will this is good i don't had to hold my breath anymore." then they arrived to the surface and then brother 3 then thinks out bubbles floating around in the air, and they float up for abit and start to go back down and then they land on the ground and brother then takes out the helmet, and says this helmet is cool!" then everyone says this can be useful since we can't breath under water." then brother 2 says could we try on this helmet." brother 3 then says i would like to try it, but i don't know if this enviornment is good cause the area is cover with plants and trees, so ti wouldn't be god to start a fire."

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights, made 05/16/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction crators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/02/12

Adventure season 2 part 2

then they decieded they should go to the other part of the place and end up in the ice place, then brother 3 says can i try it." brother 2 then says ok." and he gives it to brother 3 and he puts on, then fire armor pieces spawn on his hands, chest, feet, and knee caps, and then he starts shooting fire balls, and then makes a fire sheild pop up around him and then takes it off and lets his brother 2 try it. then he does the same things and then says this is good, we can shoot fire balls and make a fire shield pop up around our selfs." then they go around and look around and then end up somewhere, where it somewhat night time, then their cousin says this place gives me the creeps." then brother 3 then says hey i think i see something." then they all go and then see another helmet and they then think they see ghosts around the helmet. then brtoehr 3 goes up to grab and then says i'm goanna give this a try." then everybody says no don't do it." but brother 3 puts it on and he then says see guys nothing wrong." then brother 3 says hey i think i see ghosts floating around there." and then says" i see a gate with a switch." and then he runs up and touchs it and goes right through and then everybody expect brother 4 says thats good, you can go through things." brother 4 then says that like my abilities." then everybody expect brother 3, and brother 4 says what do you mean?" then brother 3 says that actually brother can do the same time, but it was in this realm where everytime was alter in some way, and you can phase through things and see some creatures eatting souls or something like a possibly a spirt, i when with brother to this realm with him we hadn't decieded what to call it, but these creatures brother can summon them, and everytime brother walks up to them they would bow down to brother and treat him as if he is a king." brother 4 says yeah they would bow down to me everytime, but i can phase through things like the gate when i'm in that realm." then brother 3 says yeah and he gain the powers a little little later and told me to comw with him to see, this, he can still see ghosts in the physcial realm, but can only see those creatures only in the other realm, but brother actually has the ability to use telekinsis but only to pull or throw a enemy, or make a telekinsis barrier proctect him from object or things. brother 3 then presses the switch and the gate opens and brother 3 says i think this helmet must ability to see ghoats and phase through objects and probably more but i got to see if there are anymore." brother 3 then takes off the hlemt and they then go and continued on and then end up in a place in a cave where there is a pond of water. brother 3 then says " hey guys lets stop here for water." then they all start to get their containers and get water, and then Ace says " hey guys i see something." then they ask " what do you see?" then he says " i think i see a helmet in the water." then brother 3 then reachs his arm in the water and pull out a helmet, and says " nice, good thing we stop and there and you saw, or we would probably never find this one." then Ace says " shouldn't we go back and ask that one guy about these helemts first, cause i'm starting to think we are finding helmets probably of the same type there." then all go back and ask the guy and about the flame helmet and others, the guy named jeff then says " those are not the primary helmet but special verisons of the elements, this one the bubble helmet is actually the water element, but it controlsone part of it like the form, of bubbles, the flame is the fire element, but can make special things involving flames work, they actually may had a longer time use and recharge time cause they are rare or hard to find, i believe they didn't exist but now i do now." then the brothers say thanks and go back and continued to find more helemts, then the go to a place where there is no land but there are floating in thin air, they then find the invisibility helmet and then the brother 1 grabs the helmet and puts it on, and then he turns invisible, he then says " hey guys can you see it me?" then everyone says " where you go?" then brother 1 takes it off and say " i'm right over there, this helmet can turn you invisible cause you guys couldn't see me." then they continued on and they then they go to a place where there is alot of shadows and then see a black helmet, and then they go up to up their cousin grabs it and says " let me try it on." then he puts it on and then everyone see him turn into a shadow, they then say " cool." brother 4 then says " it must turns he wearer into a shadow that can walk around." then their cousin takes it off, and then they then end up in a cave and then brother 3 then says " am i seeing things or is that what looks like to be space, then he puts on the bubble helmet and makes bubble spawns around everyone, and then they see a helmet and go up to it, brother 1 then says " let me see if there is no oxygen." then brother 3 lets the bubble down and then brother 1 then show signs that there is no oxygen, and brother 3 then respawns a bubble around him and he then says " yeah there is no oxygen around there you would probably need the bubble helmet to get to this helmet." then brother 3 then grabs it and then they go back down to lower ground and then see a place while in the sky that there a spot where things are floating and everyone says " where are we going?" then brother 3 says " i see something werid over there." they then float down towards the location, and everyone looks surpised that things are floating around there and brother 3 then takes off the helemt and then they start to float as soon as the bubbles disappear, then then say "cool." then they all start to pretend they are swimming, flying up and then brother 2, and 3 then say " wait don't had time to play around, it is fun through but we got to still stop this guy." then they float over to werid they then the problem is happening at and then the see a helmet and brother 2 picks it up and they all fall down. then brother 3 says " that would of been good if i knew picking up the helmet would make us drop." and then everybody says " there ouchs and gets up. then brother 2 then puts on the helmet and all the gravity around him disappears, and then everybody says " cool." then brother 2 says " i think it can controls gravity." then they all start to float around and then see a volcano and they fly towards it and then they see another helmet near the lava, and Ace then grabs it and then say" got it." then they continued to float around and then they go to a place where there is alots of grass and see a helmet standing there with plants, and flowers floating around it and then cousin then goes up and pick it up and then say " got it." then they float somewhere, where it is night and then brother 3 then sees a stars floating across the area and some drop down and hit the ground , then brother 3 then wonders a bit and then sees a star fall down in has face and then looks where the star landed and sees a helmet, and then tells everybody " EVERYBODY OVER THERE!" then everybody comes over and then sees a helmet in his hand and then says ' look guys, this helmet came from where a star landed." then everybody says " what does it do?" then brother 3 then says " lets find out." he then puts the helmet on and then start to try things, he then makes starts fall down and then thinks for something and a taco appears in his hand, then says " i think we can wish for things, with this helmet and i think we can wish to pop up where the guy is at since we can't fin him." but i think there has to be a limit, and then brother 3 takes it off, and say i think we can go look for more helemts, then the brothers say we can go find the other helmets, and then the brother then go to find more helemts and then find alot more, they then go to a place with time and take the time helmet, then go to a place with air and take the air helmet, then go to a place with alotsof leaves and then take the leaves helmet, and then a place where there is electricy and get two helmets where there is electricy, call the voltage helmet, and then the electric helmet, then they go to a place where there is chameleons and they find a helmet that is camouflage call the camouflage helmet, and then they go find the telekinsis helmet, and then they go find the nature/adaption helmet in a place with a valley, and then go to place with alots of snow and then find the snow helmet and then they go to place with alots of sand and find the sand helmet, and then they go find two werid helemts one call the islusion helmet, and the clone helmet, then another helmet call the teleport helmet, and another call a sub dimension helmet. then they stop to take a break and then say " i think we find all the helmets guys, lets take a break cause i think we can beat jack just by sneaking up on him." then they eat and brother 3 then puts on the stardust helemt and wishs them to be at the location jack is at, and then they pop it very close, then brother 3 then take off the star helmet and they all see jack at the center of a place which loks like possible a control room, with 4 places to put the four helmet and a spot where there is something like a thing that activates the entire thing, with all four helmets, then brother 2 puts on the invisbilty helmet, then brother 3 uses his camouflage ability, then their cousins uses the shadow helmet, then brother 4 then puts on the camouflage helmet, then Ace puts on the spirt helmet, and then brother 1 puts on the nature/adaption helmet and camouflages and then they sneak up on jack and say " our you ready." to each other and they all strike and get the four helmets from jack and the other put him down and he asks " how you fnd me, i thought you lose my trail, then brother 3 then says " will we teleported to you with one of our helmets." then they tie him up. and take the way back and use the teleport helmet and teleport back to where the villagers are. then they tell the villagers he been stop and the villagers hooray them while carring them, then leader then says his thanks for stopping jack after they prove that he could of destroy the world with those elements helmets at where he was, then the brothers say at least we know he will got to jail for what he was trying to do, then the villagers gave them a celebration in their honor, and brother 3 then talks to his brother 2 that " wouldn't be a good idea if we took the helmets, so jack just in case breaks out and leaves and trys to get the helmets again, or so we can use them in the future in any other battles cause it would be useful." then brother 2 says " i would do the same but i don't think we can take them, cause i think they may damage the place or world."then brother 4 comes back and tells them that they can take the helmets without damaging the world cause he then says " all of the elements are just things that are base off the elements or things people experience, if we take them we can use them, and nothing will damge it." then brother 3 asks " where did you get this?" then he says i went to the control room and it has infomation about them, we can take them without doing damage." then brother 3 then says " will it can be useful since we don't had some of each others abilites, and it would be useful, and be a great souriniver." then brother 2 says " will thats good." then after the celebration, tey leave and say their good byes and then take all the helmets they find and leave with them.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/02/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction crators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/02/12

Adventure season 2 part 3

then brother 3 then asks" everybody can we go back to the previous location we were at?" then brother 2 then says " fine.  
then they returned but only the world had a little more civilzation, brother 2, and 1 then say " they looks like the time in the japenese era where they had more swords, princesses, and hotels." then Ace says " hotspring, why don't go relax then." then brother 3 then says don't they had a form of currency first off. so first lets make some money then go to a hotspring." then everyone goes to their human form, and brother 3 says will i wash these clothes in the earlier time, so we could use these since they are still in this timeline of use." then brother 4 then goes to a hotspring and then a person says " he can apparently come in the hotel for free since he is their second custromer, then brother 4 then tells everyone with the walkie takie in his hand, then brother 3 arrives and then comes in and see brother 4 in the hotspring, then he gets in and then thinks does he sees a cute girl, and then thinks wasn't she that same girl from before. then everyone else arrives and gets in to the hotspring. then everyone gets into a uniform and then eats some food and brother 3 who did gets some money gives the people some money and they then leave. then everyone goes to another world and then gets to a world where there is some form of weapons, the brothers then arrived at a place where there is military personel, and then abunch a people point guns at the brothers and then everybody runs and punchs them down and then brother 3 then looks at the helmet and say "marines?" then he says hey brothers don't these guys look like some type of people, then a military general says " something to everyone that your not covenant then what are you?" brother 2 then says " we come in peace, but next time don't try to attack us, and lucky we didn't kill your marines, we only knock them out." then the general says " then what are you?" then brother 2 says "will i don't think i know wha to call us." then brother 3 then says " how about the visitors since we just go to other worlds, or universals." then brother 2 says " maybe that would be a good name tobe call for now." then the commander then says do you work for the covenant?" then brother replies " no." then a commander comes and ask the general what is going on, the general tells the commander that we had a bunch of creatures who can speak our language, and move really fast and just knock out our men. then the commander says " are they friendly?" then the commander then says ' why don't they just help us since we ain't doing so well in against the covenant, cause i think we could use some help if they are willing." then the general asks then do they want to help them in battle against the covenant?" then brother then says " will i don't mind fighting some creautres or aliens if you think we can help you." then the general then opens the door and lets the them in and speaks to them and asks them questions, then they answer their questions and say they are visiting other worlds and universals. then asks them can he see their abilities, like strength, and speed. then the brothers, the cousin, and their friend Ace do their testing grounds and even done their hardest diffculty which could kill them and surivived. then the general, and commander then says " they cold possibly help in our battle with the covenant." then the brothers and cousin,and friend Ace been assigned to help them with conflicts agaisnt the covenant, then later they meet the UNSC command people, and they ask the general and commander about them, then few other people say that " they could be working with the covenant." then a few say " we don't need abunch of werid creatures helping us, we can do it our selfs." then the general says " that apparently they don't know anything about the covenant, they say they bunch traveling other universals, and worlds and that they come there with a ship, and that they are friendly. earlier we sent them on a few conflict and they been helping keep our loss of troops low, and were able to hold out by them selfs when we defending a base and lost all troops." then the majority think they could help and say yes to the decision to let them help them. then later they meet the ONI office of naval intelligence. then later a few try to help for blood samples from them, but they refuse, and said that your blood could be useful in research, brother 3 then says to everybody that it wouldn't be a good idea, cause they betray us, and the ONI people been know to do things in secert, later they been sent into more conflicts, and proved their worth to the UNSC, and the later the copy schematices to mading armors call mjionir 1 prototype, and their weapons, grenades and weapons, and then later they saw a bunch of super soliders call spartans, and then they sneak into ONI bases and copy information to what they been doing without being caught and use their own techongoly to prevent them from finding out what they been doing. then later the UNSC made mijonir armor for them that would fit them and they wore them and they check them for anything suspicious possibly from ONI or the UNSC, then later they recived multiply armor variations for them. then later the they concluded that they would be somewhat related to the elites, or jackals, and Skirmishers, later they met elites who were against the phropets and that they been lieing, the brothers been taking elites armor and studying them and find out how to reverse enginner the armor and kept it to them selves, later they been sent to get information on the covenant, then they find names to the armors the covenant made, and what their plans been to to do, later the brothers got all schematices to all UNSC vehiles, weapons, armors, and gadgets,then the convanants and some forerunner tech too. then later on one mission brother 3 grab a energy sword lieing the ground of a place and brother 3 then says " says to his brother 2 "here caught this." then brother 2 grabs it and then it turns out on him, then brother 1 says " another energy sword." and then he grabs it from his brother and it dosen't turn on, brother 1 says " hey brother why isn't this working, then brother 3 grabs it from his brothers hand and it turns on, then he says " werid it only works for me, then brother 1 grabs it and it turns off, then brother 3 then says " will we should researched this." then they research it and and it apparently dosen't had a energy source but it works, and it apparently only works for brother 3, and he decideds that his brothers should had the katana he used alot and he rememories he could of cut a giant enemy in half back with the battle missy gaint creature. he then gives it to his brothers and say that they can keep it and he can keep the energy sword, then later they help in conflicts with the spartans 2 and then later they got involved with the spartan 3 project and help saved some spartan 3s from alpha and beta company, then they saved spartans noble six, carter, emile, and kat. then later the brothers met with elites who said the that they are not against them but the phorpets, and then the they help the elites, and help in the events of halo 1,2, and 3, and then during the events of halo 3 the they told lord hood that the elites are not the enemy and that yes the war was first, with them and the other species, but they been lie to by the ancient enmines, they then work with master cheif to help stop the ring from being activated, they said if we want we can stop helping them, and let them die by the rings but we ain't cowards, and that they can help stop them, later during the events of halo 3 later each one of them lift a scrap and throw one off a cliff, or single handly took one out with thier abilities, then later the brother did stole covenant ships and took out all enmines took them over, then later the brother 3 was able to stole a brutes power armor and study it, then later the they find out about the headhunters, and help spartan 3s roland, and jonah surivived, and then later they upradge their armor when they figured it out how to too, then later they study the flood and find out that that blood or bodies can't get infected due to their rather good abilities to resist diesases, or infections of any kind. they then help master chief, Arbiter and the two other elites light the rings, then the UNSC says " that thanks to them they reduce loss of men and probably increased their chances of winning, that they been promote to the same rank like master cheif. they told the elites they were sorry that killled their brothers and that they were the victims, of this war and leave. then Ace says " i'm surpised you were to upradge the armor, brother 3 then says " didn't you felt a little more smarter, cause i think possibly think since me and my brothers were in the cave, i think it made us a bit smarter then usually. then brother 3 then makes the ship go back to the and then says " guys i think i see a girl in a nice school unifrorm over there." then everyone else expect brother 4 can't see the person. then it starts to rain, then brother 3 then says " its starting to rain, good at least its raining." then the girl disappears, and brother 4 then says " she disappear." then they walk around and see a store being robbed and they quickly defeat the the two criminals and give the money back to the owners, brother 3 then says " there i believe this belongs to you." and leave with the police arriving. then they decided lets stay there for a while and relax, brother 1,2, and Ace say " that we could take a long time to relax after that long battle in that earlier world, but through we got cool techongoly." then brother 3 then goes back to the cave place again and make new techongoly, he then makes improvements with the ship, and then brother 3,4 and the cousin go to their human form and decided to go look for money or lose change, and find alot, then apparently brother 4 then goes to a place and wins a lottery, brother 3 then sees his brother over at the cashier and asks what happened, then brother 4 says " by some chance i win a lottery at the casino." brother 3 then says " i wonder why? maybe luck or something like possinly good karma." then they rent a room and bring brother 1,2 and Ace and they then rest. then later brother 3 then goes for a walk at night and sees a girl being push into a guy and sees three girls, then brother 3 then thinks whats going on. then he sees the girl run from the guy, and he then says to the guy " i don't she likes you."then the guy says " oh yeah what do you know." then brother 3 then walks away and goes to a alley way and change into his lizard form and then comes on a wall and sees the girl crying and the three girls say things, then he sees the girl come to the roof and brother 3 then goes to her in human form and say that " committing sucide won't solve your problems." then she falls and he trys to grab her then as shes falling, he sees the girl he saw earlier wearing a nice school uniform, with brown shoes, blue socks, black, with a red tied and a white part around the neck. then they disappear, then brother 3 then says " this place is getting weird, but i think that girl was the one i saved possibly Ai enma but that would be impossible for her to lived for this many years. then he investigates the area and see the girl pop up with a balck doll with a string. he then walks up to her and ask hey who was that then the girl says " hell girl." then brother 3 looks confused and the girl walks off. then brother 3 then thinks who is hell girl.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/02/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction crators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it. obiviously if you read you can tell that these worlds the characters are visiting are from other video games and anime, this one right now is halo and hell girl. you may hear things that don't sound what you heard before cause they ain't any video games and anime.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/02/12

Adventure season 2 part 4

then brother 3 does some investigation, and asks around and then use the computer to research infomation of hell then hears that you can accept the site only if you had vengenace against some one, and that the website can only be accessed at midnight, then later brother 3 then finds out that a girl is being bothered by a stalker and that the police are supposed to be helping, brother 3, Ace, and brother 2 decided to do a little spying, and they find out who has been doing these things to a girl, brother 3 then goes researcheds the guys resources in his ability to find the persons phone number, and how he been getting the stuff he wants in. they concluded that he used his position as a police officer to look for her phone number, and to get into the house. then brother 3 then later sees the guy trying to kill his police parnter and they save him, but the victims dad gets injured and gets kidnapped, then brother 3 then comes to the girl and see that the strings been pull, and brother 3 asks hey young girl, what is the price or what happens after you pulled the string, then she tells him that when you pull the string you will send the person you hate to hell, but you will go to hell too but after you die. brother 3 then asks where is the guy responsibile, then she says " he ran off." then brother 3 tells everybody what the girl told them and says " the person who gets the doll can send someone to hell but they had to go to hell to but only after they died. but they go look for the criminal but can't seem to find the person, brother 3 and 4 then put the information they had about this guy in a document, and all of the evidence to prove guilty. then brother 3, and 4 go to the hostipal thinking the guy will come to the hostipal to attack the girl, and they see him but when they follow they see him disappear,and brother 4 then sees a portal, and brings his brother with him, they then see the guy get attack by a skeleton and they laugh and try to kep themselfs from laughing and see the guy kick the skeleton and step on it and turn into him and he freak out and ran off they hold back and watch and hear something about they want to hear the guy repent or something, then they see hell girl in a kimino, brother 3 then pulls out his camera and take a picture of hell girl, and then hell girl's companion turn around and say " who are you, and how you get there?" then they hear hell girl say something like " oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, bringing pain and torture to others, oh dame soul wading in your sin, then they hear perhaps ... its time to die. and see her raise her arm and the guy disappears and then they pop up somewhere else but in front of the hostipal. then brother 3 then hears his brother on the mic saying that there is a car driving off with stolen money, and the police is following from behind, then brother 3 then says to brother 4 "looks like the investigation of hell girl has to be halted for a bit, lets stop these criminals from successing in their crimes." then they go and see a the car and brother 4 then says i got this, he then jumps on the car and slashs the engine and the car slows down, and brother 3 then grabs the car, then they quickly grab the pistols from the criminals and throw down to the ground and brother 4 then shoots straight lines of weds and then brother 3 then pushes them down or their backs and then leaves the area and say something to his brother on the mic, and say " brother 2, job is done, lets go home and talk about what we saw today." then brother 3, and 4 go home and say to everybody and brother 3 then gets the photo and say ok we saw hell girl, and a cuple of people, i don't know their connections to hell girl, but when we were following the guy he was in another world, and brother 4 saw it and bring me with him to see, we got a photo of what hell girl looks like, as you can see she has long black hair, red eyes, but earlier i saw her wearing something else when she was doing her job with another person she pop up and was wearing a school uniform, to what i saw when we came here, as you can see the kinimo is black with flowers with it, but honestly when i saw it it look like the flowers were moving, right now she said a quote and the guy disappear, and me and brother got kick out, i think it was because they were done and the guy is was sent to hell, but when you hear the newspeople they say the person disappear." then brother 2, says " honestly the girl looks cute." Ace then says " our we gonna tell the public?" brother 4 then says " i think we can't just tell them, this bring ghost, or things like the supernatural involved cause earlier we saw the guy getting pull by a life skeleton, then when the guy step on him, the skeleton change to him." cousin then says " will what do we do?" then brother 3 says " will we try to prevent the person who gets a doll from using it cause they will be paying a price to be sent to hell after death. but i don't think we can get into the website cause they say you need venegenace in order to access it, if i could access it i could possibly try to hack and do something like when the next person who access it i can know whos accessing it and wht name they type, i try to hack and see if their website has infomation about hell girl. then when brother 3 later was doing things, he then heard about a really great baseball player at a school, brother 3 then tells everybody does everyone want to see some baseball, everyone says " will ok." then they go to the school and watch the player people been saying is good and hot, but brothers 1,2,3 and 4, the cousin and Ace don't care. they just watch and they see the best baseball player beating up on a few other teammates. then brother 3 then says " playing the famous guy, then plays as a bully, if someone finds out he will get into trouble., they then go back, and brother 2 then says " wait is it possible those two guys getting beattig up will call hell girl?" brother 3 then says " will if they want to get him back for it probably so, so they could be possible people, if someone wants to watch we could take turns." then brother 4, and 2 go to spy on them and brother 3 then goes to watch the other person, then after the entire time of taking turns, they didn't see any access the site, and they then later hear that one of them die, and they come to see the funeral, and people blame the other guy and brothers say he is actually innocent, and that the other guy did it, but the people disbelieve them. then they leave and brother 3 then goes to sleep at night and had a dream and see the guy who was accuse for killing his friend use the website call hell correspondence then he saw from another angle hell girl giving the doll to the guy, and then brother wakes up in the morning, and brother 3 then tells everyone that the guy his who was accuse of got the doll, and brother 3 then goes to the school,and apparently he sees hell girl, standing still looking at something, he then thinks maybe he could talk to her, he then says " hey if you need someone to talk to i'm there to listen, then she disappears, and she pops up in his face. and say " ok." brother 3 asks " what is your objective?" hell girl replies " to sent the client's antagonist to hell." then brother 3 asks " are you the person i rescue 400 yrs ago, know as Ai enma?" then hell girl says " yes, i am Ai." with a smile. he then says " why are you doing this?" then she disappears and leaves, brother 3 then looks around then thinks where did she go, he then goes back and tell everyone " will i got one of my questions answer." they ask " what question?" then he says "she is the girl i rescue, remember brother 4, you saw her." then brother 4 says " yes i remember." then brother 3 then says " i researched and find her name already, her name is Ai Enma." then brother 3 then says " hey these paper are right she should be 13 when we saw her, but she is some how alive so she would be alive more but beyond human age, but we haven't figured out why she is doing this,and how she lived that long." brother 2 then says " ain't we supposed to stop that one guy from pulling the string." then brother 3 then says " oh crap i forgot." then brother 3,2, and 4 go back to the school, and aparently its night time and they see the guy who bullying the two people, and they hear him talk with the people saying something about that he could get a good amount of money in a baseball contract, then they see that the guy disappear, and brother 4 then says " i see another portal." brother 3 then puts on the spirt helmet and sees the portal too, he then says " yeah i see it too. it must be involving something spirtal cause i can see it with the helmet, then brother 4 helps brother 2 go into the portal, and brother 3 goes into the portal, then he sees Ai's companions saying that the guy thinks he can get away with things just because he can throw a ball and play a game that he thinks hes special, and had the right to get away with anything, brother 3 then says " just cause you can play baseball better then anyone dosen't give you the right to do anything, there will be still be consequences, and even if you don't suffer them now you will later." then Ai's compainons turn around and say " who are you?" then they hear the guy say " that if he couldn't play baseball that it would not be a lost to japans baseballs team but the worlds." then brother 4 then says " i think the world can wait for decade for another gifted baseball player to take your place." then brother 2 says " he agree withs Ai's compainons on what they about this guy." then they see hell girl pop and say the something she said previously before, and then she raises her arm and brother 4, 3, and 2 get kick out, then brother 2 then says " is that her activation thing cause you said she said that last time." then brother 3, and 4 say "maybe so, cause she did that ealier before." then they go home and tell everybody what happened. then brother 2 then says " man i think i can go for pizza." then brother 1 says " yeah man, and gets the phone and asks everyone what toppings they want and orders the pizza, then later thepizza man arrives and they pay the guy and get some perropponi pizza, and some sausge. then later they go work on things, brother 3 then makes a game world or a virtue world we you can play in on the ship, and they all go in and see a thing that shows armor, classes, weapons, gadgets, and what things they want. they then play 3 vs 3 and brother 3,2,and Ace go against cousin, brother 1, and 4 then brother 4 then spawns with a sniper rifle, and brother 3 then spawns with a BR, and assault rifle, with a energy sword, and then Ace spawns with a sniper rifle, and shotgun and they go, brother 3 then goes sleathy to the other bass and kill cousin, then he throws a greande at brother 4, and then uses his energy sword and cuts him, then brother 1 gets snipe by Ace and brother 2, then they leave the virtue world and check the time, then they go to sleep.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/02/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction crators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it. obiviously if you read you can tell that these worlds the characters are visiting are from other video games and anime, this one right now is halo and hell girl. you may hear things that don't sound what you heard before cause they ain't any video games and anime. beware i don't own the anime or anything like the video games, but the story isn't real and is supposed be the characters being there and changing the overrall story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/02/12

Adventure season 2 part 5 beware this will have some bad language

then in 5 days later everyone expect brother 3 has left the building to do something, then hell girl pops, up and surpises brother 3, then she says " why are you getting involved?" then brother 3 then says " cause people shouldn't really had the option to sent someone to hell, and one problems, or conflicts can be solved without death, or senting someone to hell. i think you should stop, honesty but you should more emotions cause you sent almost emotions less, and you shouldn't keep your emotions inside cause that will hurt you if you keep them lock, males like me keep them in cause we want to not look patheitic, and weak, women live longer cause theydon't keep them bottled up, and i think you would look nice smiling." Ai then smiles and stops, and then says " how nice of you to say that." then brother 3 then says " what are you planning?" then she leaves. brother 3 then looks outside to see where she go but couldn't find her. then later brother then starts studying something and learns something, but dosen't know if it will be proven correct or false, he call it the dimension traveling theroy, he put them in numbers of theorys of what happens if a person goes to another dimension. he said for one of them, that if a person come from another dimension that they couldn't be affected by certain things. but then brother 3 then decideds to take a nap,and then everyone comes back and he then explains to his cousin something and then goes to get spaghetti, and meatballs with marina at a mall,then he comes back home, then brother 2 then asks " what is the plan to deal with hell girl?" then brother 3 then says " will haven't come up with a permanted solution but the one we been doing is a great altered solution. then brother 4 says " he was doing astudy on eye colors, and he never seen red eyes before." then brother 3 then later goes to a store, asking for infomation about hell girl, then he sees one of Ai's compaions talking to the store clark, then he hears something about a the company that owns the store,and how the girls are bitches, then he follows them to a food place, then brother 3 then changes to his lizard form and camoafluages, and goes right in he then goes behind a wall and listens then he hears about a shoplifting then he follows ren and sees Ai and all of her companions, then he reappears and say " whats happened on the TV then Ai turns around and say " how you get there? are you going to inferfe?" in a calm voice, then brother 3 then replies i'm not there to cause you any trouble after all your nice person and did find out that some of those guys you sent to hell probably deserve it, but just let me see." then brother 3 then says " so i see this is the person shoplifting, so whats your business with this person?" then one Ai's compaionons say " i think he is gonna inferfe i think its best with get rid of him temporary, then Ai puts a hand saying not to do, Ai says " she been contacting my wedsite multiply times and i decided to do research on her." brother 3 then says " i think i will get involved anyway cause if she causing you trouble i won't stop you, but if you like i can get her to stop missing with the site." then Ai then says " its alright i can take care it." then brother 3 then leaves and goes home and decideds not to tell everyone about it,and he goes and mades some spaghetti, and after mading it he eats it, then gives everyone some and everyone says thanks and eats. then later brother 3 then goes outside at night and sees Ai and Ai says " why didn't you inferfe?" then brother 3 then says " will i understand that the person was missing with you and she isn't or is trying to contact you but it isn't for what you do, and he says " i hope you do some good things, and not bad things, enjoy your self." and waves bye. then later brother 3 has a dream seeing a event happening, he sees a Ai with a cherry, then sees a woman and a male kissing,a guy wearing a okame express uniform, then sees Ai talking to a person at night and then giving her a doll. then brother 3 then awakes at 9:30, then he mades breakfeast and eats, then he then remembers his dream and tells everyone who the next person is supposed to be given the doll. then everyone decideds to look for the location brother describe, then brother 2 then finds it and tells everyone where he is, then brother 3 then starts trying to describe what his dream show and then they copy it and wait, then brother 3 then says " there, thats the person i saw, and the two people kissing in the window." he says very quitely and then they see the person and then they see what happens later, then brother 3 sees after the next day that the woman kissing the okame guy express said something about cherries, then brother 3 then goes lets his cousin watch and then brother 3 then says " everyone lets take a break." then everyone goes for curry, brother 3 says " this curry is spicy but good,. then later brother then listens into the home and he then hears something a man saying something that did his wife start something with the boss's wife, and then hears how the husband is complaining, then brother 3 then says " bastard dosen't care about who and what did the person did, and who started it. only cares about his stupid job." with a bit of angry in his voice, then the next day he listen and then his brothers come in human form, after brother 4 says "he sneak in the place and listen to the woman about a guy coming over, then they wait and then see a guy saying " baby i come like you ask." then he keeps saying things and keeps beating on the door, then brotehers 3,4,and 2 say to the guy that to stop kicking on the door, and that if he continueds they will call the police for attemping to break and enter a house, then the guy tries to fight them he starts by trying to swing a fist at brother 2, brother 2 then goesto the side and brother 2 punches him really good in the chest, and brother 3, and 4 jump on and start hitting him and brother 2 then starts by hitting the guy the guy in the head, then the guy runs off and say he will get the police on them, then Ace who was recording the entire thing from the beinning says " oh really we had proof of you trying to kick down on the door, and then starting the fight, so we can sent you the jail, not the other way around." then the guy leaves and brothers then go back and leave. then brother 3 then comes back to check, and then sees a person, he thinks the daughter going to the home and apparently the mom try to commit sucide, then he camouflages and goes in the house at night and sees the daughter typin the persons name then he sees the girl pop up at the person's house he sent the person to go at the house banging on the door, then he sees Ai and Ai talking to the person like he remember. then he camoaflauges himself and then puts on the spirt armor and then goes to and follows, Ai when she said she would show the person since she dosen't know when the person started to torment her mother. he then follows, but moves extremely slowly to avoid Ai from seeing him, then he gets in and then watches and then remembers his dream again then Ai goes to the part when brother 3,4, and 2 fought the guy,then she says " it looks like someone try to help but then it only was probably a delay, then it shows the guy was with the woman and she made the person open the door, and then do the thing, then hears Ai say " that she was unlucky she saw something she showen had." then brother 3 then feels that it isn't the persons fault but the other person who is doing it to the person. then brother 3 hears say she there to help her, then brother 3 then leaves and sneaks in the girls house and see the husband is being a jerk then brother 3 then deicdes he feels like he had enough of selfish husband and prevents him from hitting his wife by blocking it with his arm and the husband wonders what he hit, then brother 3 leaves while still wearing the spirt helmet, then he then goes back and sleeps then he has a dream again and sees Ai in the water wearing a white kimino, then brother 3 then sees her put on her kimion with flowers on it, then he sees her leave in a floating wagon, then brother 3 then awakes at 7:00 am, then he quickly gets everyone and apparently,brother 4 then sees the portal again and heps everyone in, they then see ren pretend to be a okame express person and then see the woman seducing hi, then brother 4 then says " this is ridculous." then they see the door open and the husband pops up and then brother 3 then sees Ai pop up beside him, then brother 3 then thinks hears the husband knows that the wife is cheating then he starts thinking what the husband saying is funny, then he says something to Ai " this is a good show, or a good seat in the house." then Ai says " you apparently seem to be watching, ain't you going to do something?" then brother 3 then says something out of displeasement " well even if i could,the husband cares about himself,and not the family, and the damage, and reputatuion is already damage what can i do? but it is a funny thing you got there for this i think the person decideds to go to hell for what she did, but i don't someone else has to suffer for ones sin." then brother 3 then hears the husband cursing out the person, then sincely everyone pops up and everyone is talking about the person, then brother 3 then pretends he with the people saying she cheated, and then laughs with the people, and then they dissappear. then brother 3 then popsup beside Ai then the person says brat to Ai, then brother 3 then says while defending Ai" brat? your just a cheater, and whore who made someone else suffer for what you did just cause you were caught, and were afraid that your husband will be angry when he hears about, then Ai says " her usual thing and raise her hand again after saying oh pitful shadow lostin the darkness, bring torment and pain to others, oh damn soul wading in your sin, then she then says perhaps its time to die." then after that brother then later finds the thinks he should try to see if he can go on the website, he waits at 12:00 pm then brother 3 apparently was able to access the website, then brother 3 then says " i am able to access the website?" in a confused voice, then he quickly goes back and asks everyone too try it but when they get on it says " no website when they access it, then brother 3 then wonders how he is able to access it. then brother 3 then the next day at 8:24 am brother 3 and brother 1 had a little conflict, where brother 3 told his older brother to stop missing with him with his jokes, while brother 3 was sleeping he experince a dream then he saw a person, he said she looks cute, then he sees her type in a name and Ai pops up and then brother 3 then quickly looks for something to help him remember where the location is at, then he notice he in a place for a ballot school is at, then he wokes up after Ai in the dream gives the doll to the person. then brother 3 gets everyone together after they eat breakfeast, and then cousin says " how do you know this is happening at a ballot school, then brother 3 then says " remember i told you." then brother 2 reminds him and he remembers, then brother 2 goes in the school with the camoaulfage helmet and sees a cute girl and other people dancing, then he sees a person saying that she isn't doing it right, then he hears people saying how the director is treating the girl mean, then brother 2 then tells everyone about the director and whats happening, then brother 3 then goes in and finds the location wear Ai pop up, then he waits there to night, and then the girl walks in and he camoauflages so she dosen't see him, then brother 3 then says " that the person is on the computer waiting to 12 again." while telling them on the mic, then he sees her type in the name of the director at 12:00 then Ai pops up and brother 3 is standing right byside her. then brother 3 does this to be funny, he puts his arms around Ai and walks with her while she is telling the person that the doll is for her and that once she pulls the string you will be in convant with her, and that she will sent her tormentor straight into the deapths of hell, and then says " once vengance has been serve you had to deliver on your end of the bargain,and that there always has to be a price, that when you died your soul will also go to hell, but not after you died of course." then he sees the girl shake, and breath like she was scared, then he hears Ai say " do you change your mind." then the girl says to wait and she'll think about this. then Ai says " i know your arms are around me, but can you let go?"then brother 3 then replies " that was funny." with a little smile across his face, then Ai wonders how he got there before she did. then she wonders how he been finding her. then Ai leaves and brother 3 then follows the girl who has the doll, then he sees what she did and her plan, then he sees Ai serves at night saying that they had to tell the boss about this,but they don't know what she will do. then brother 3 then goes back to sleep, and then goes back outside and patrol the city for a bit so he can take his mind off of hell girl for a bit, then he sees a car and police car following behind, then he jumps down and hits the drivers windshield and then the people start shooting then he dodges them, then he shoots his web in their faces and grabs their weapons, with his hands, then he claws the car tires and then the vehilce skids, then brother 3 then grabs the car and stops it from skiding into a traffic spot where cars are waiting to go, and then the police comes over, and say "who are you?' then he says " just your friendly lizards wanting to help in your job." and jumps up in the air to another building. then he goes back home, and apparently he then sees the cops he say something to on the news, and hear them say " that they don't know where the lizard sighting been occurring, but they been helping us a bit with criminals, and they been helping us with our job, and like to say thank you to who ever you are." then the reporter asks them what do you think they are there for?" then the police says " will i don't know if they came to cause trouble but they been helping reducing crime a bit over there and there." then the reporter says "do you think they will be a threat the city?" then the cops say " will they been popping up helping us stop crime, but we haven't see them eating in food places, so they could be going somewhere else, or live near the city, or from somewhere close by, but we truthly don't know." then one of the cops say " will i don't care where they came from these creatures are helping us not making our job worst, so i don't think they will cause us trouble, but i do know they can talk which is not normal for a regular lizard, and also cause of thier size too." then brother 2 says " looks like we become popular with the public, then following experinces brother 3 then gets a another dream he then sees Ai going into a place wearing different clothes at sunny time, then brother 3 then sees Ai wearing a kimino saying something to him and then he awakes at 8:54 am then he gets up and gets breakfeast made, and then he quickly goes to the place then he sees Ai, there wearing those clothes he saw, and then he says " i hope you don't mind me compainioning you again." he then says this with a smile. then Ai then dosen't say anything, and just continues to walk in the place. then he hears the people say nice things about the girl, and then hears Ai say she must be a good actress, and that is it best for the studio, then he hears something and Ai turns around and he turns around.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/02/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. . i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction crators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it. beware any of the things are part of what happened in hell girl, but the other parts about it are not.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/02/12

Adventure season 2 part 6

then brother 3 then hears the director change the person roles then brother 3 then hears that the person's role was change and that another person got it, then he goes back to his lizard form and then camouflages and goes in and listen to the person complain, then he later still follows her, and then hears the person talk to her friends about money, and then he hears what the lan was to do, he then gets everyone together as and go to the location the person will be taken to, after the person friends take the person they attack them after they say time for the girl to get her medicine, then they attack them and the guys try to fight them, brother 4 then runs up with a stick and hits them down with the stick like a sword,and brother 2 then hits one of them down, then they run off, then they ask is the girl ok then she says " thanks, another min and i would of been force to drink something, then brother 3 then gets a vial and pour some of the liquid in and say " i'm going to do test on this." then brother 3 then has the feeling someone he watching then he walks off and changes to his lizard form and goes up and sees Ai then he says " were you watching?" then Ai says " yes." then brother 3 says " you know you could do something to stop them but theres probably a reason to this." then Ai dissappears, and all of them go home, brother 4 then says " that the liquid isn't enough to kill but if someone were to drink this they wouldn't be able to talk anymore." then brother 3 goes to sleep and apparently he dreams again and sees Ai in a tree, and then at a table, then he awakes and goes there and Ai says " how did you find me?" then brother 3 then says " well i had my sources but i can find you without them, but if you think i'm going to stop you i came to watch cause this person try to do something to another i think she deserves this from her adoptive mother." then brother 3 then watches with Ai and then after hearing everything needed to be heard he drops down with Ai. then he tells her i know where you be at. she then disappears, and he then goes to where Ai pops up next he then goes into his lizard form, then the girl is pulls the doll out and then Ai pops up in the table and brother 3 then sees her smiling and then thinks she is cute smiling like this, then he hears her say something that confuses him about the doll, she then says "something one else got to it first, then he hears the person cursing, and then he hears Ai say something like "you shouldn't had waited." brother 3 then asks Ai to explain what do you mean, wasn't she the first person to get the doll, then Ai transports the person and say " that if you put a contract on someone, and someone else puts a contract on you before you pull the doll, the doll with be gone because you didn't pull the string and the other person pull it first before the other pulled theres, so they will be sent to hell, so they can't no longer be counted as a client, then brother 3 then asks and say who pull the string then, Ai then says " the other person you and your friends save before she drink the liquid." then she leaves and brother 3 then puts on the spirt helmet and enters with her to, then he sees her pop up in the stage, then the girl say something, then a altered head pops up behind her regular, then she asks brother 3 for help then Ai's compainons look at brother 3 and he says " no i'm not helping, you did this to yourself, you should of use the doll earlier like Ai said, and you must pay for what you did and repent, or suffer." then brother 3 then pulls out popcorn and eats it,then ren grabs some too from his bag and says " taste good." then after the person emits the truth, Ai pops up and say her usual thing and then raises her arm, brother 3 then says " nice kimno." with regular non smile, then after the person is sent to hell brother 3 then pops back at the table by himself, and sincely Ai pops up and say " i come to offer you something." Ai then gives brother 3 a doll, and brother 3 then grabs it and then wonders, then he says "wait i didn't type anything in the site, i only access it." then Ai says " i been watching, your brother was missing with you, and you really angry towards him, you feel hatred towards him, and i decided to offer you a chance to make him pay." then brother 3 then says " hey how was i allow to access the site? then Ai says " only with vengance you can access it." then brother 3 then thinks " i don't hate anyone right now so why was able to access it?" then brother 3 then thinks Ai is kinda nice doing this. then Ai explains the price, but brother 3 then raises a hand that means wait, then he says " you don't need to waste your breath telling me, i know the drill, and the price but your nice." he then says to Ai with a smile " you look cute standing behind the table like that smiling, and i like that your watching what i do, or had some heart to care for others like me, but i can't use this, 1 people need to learn to accept others differences, or get along or else there will be conflict everytime without peace, but i think your a nice person Ai, he then gives back her doll, and say " i apperciate you giving me a chance to do something like this but i am not going to sent my blood brother to hell just cause i didn't like him missing with me, he does it with other brothers too, but that did really made me angry, so thank you." he then leans his head down and then Ai disappears. then later after that brother 3 with everyone goes to stop a bank robbery apparently, and then they take out all of the guys and knock them out, then the police say to them " thanks to you no one died, and all these guys will spenting yrs in jail for what they did." then brother 4 then swings off with his web and everyone else flys off with the wind power, then later after that, two days later brother 3 is drinking japense tea by himself, and then sees Ai, he then offeres her a some tea and tea then says " ok one will be find." then she says " too him " you had done good deeds, ones that are heroic but i came here to sent you to hell and brother 3 then says " will i did what was right, and i'm being sent to hell by who? then she says " one of the people you sent to jail, they had a grudge against you, am sorry but now i am to ferred you to hell." then she raises her arm but nothing happens, Ai then shows a little look that says " why isn't this working, then brother 3 then remembers his dream and say " whats wrong." with a laugh , he then says " are you going to sent me to hell?" then Ai does it again and nothing happens, then brother 3 then says " im guessing my theroy is true, looks like you tested it for me. so now i can put it down as a true theroy." then Ai then wonders what is going on. brother then says' for the record i think you look cute in your kimino but i did thought since you were wearing that, that you look cute, and theres probably more you came to do, but i too see this coming though." brother 3 then says" i'm guessing your wondering why it isn't working, right." then Ai noddes her head and then her compainoins pop up asking Ai is there a problem and they see brother 3 still there,and they wonder whats going on after Ai says " i use the speech but nothing happened." then brother 3 then says " i'll explain, for the record i'm not from he i came from another dimension or world, i call this the visitor theroy cause i come from another dimension, i had energy or small things that came with me proctecting me from things like possibly supernatural things,magic, and probably more cause explain would be, lets say that you had magic that would instantly kill someone, you use on a regular person who is a resident from this world, he will died fromit, then get a person who is from another dimension the thing will not kill the person instantly they would just hurt the person or dissappear cause since hes from another world or dimension he carries proctected particles from his dimension which will show signs that he is a visitor of the world. so when you try to sent me to hell which would be supernatural, or a thing that would be something the resident hasen't deal with or isn't something that is nautral is will be uneffected, but my theroy is a bit incomplete cause i'm not really sure how it works, but you proof to be a good test for it. but the visitor can still interact with the world, and still use his abilities, like a visitor, i can still probably use magic, and can still die." then Ai's companions say that " isn't good." then Ai looks with bit of surpised, brother 3 then says "then he says to Ai " so you can't get rid of me that easy, and this will probably be the first time you may had to tell a client that you can't sent me to hell, and this is probably the first time you had to deal with a error. if you like you can still had some tea." then he pours it and Ai then drinks it and then she leaves. Ai then tells the spider that she can't sent the brother 3 to hell, and then the spider looks surpised that this happened, and then he asks for infomation, she then says " he says he from another dimension." then the spider said " if you can't affect him that means there nothing you can do." then Ai then says to the guy who try to sent brother 3 to hell that " your requsted to sent to hell is not possible." and then she leaves and the other prisons say " see i told you so, you can't sent him to hell cause hes a animal, not a person." then brother 3 then says to himself " time to relax, she can't do anything to me." then after that everyone goes to do some more missions, then brother 3 then says " lets go then they go deal with another group of robberies,and brother 4 then gets the guys by the neck and Ace hits both in the head, then brother 4 then webs then up and then they leave, and broteher 3,2, and 1 stop a armed robbery, they steal a car with money for a valut, and then brother 2 then gets in the car and drive it, and brother 1 uses his telekinsis to grab their guns away,and brother 3 then hits them in the heads to knock them out, then brother 2 then stops the car and then the police come and brother 2 then says " their all yours." then they leave and cousin helps gets evidence for the cops for the robberies and give them to the police for evidence. then brother 1 says " lets go for ramen." brotehr 3 then says " i know cause you said if we were in japan you would get some ramen, then they all go out for ramen and drink the bowls and eat all the noobles, then they pay and leave for home. they then go to sleep, and then later some time later, brother 3 has another dream and sees Ai at a railroad, he then arrives to the place, and then he waits there for a bit and then sees a little girl, and then he sees Ai popu,then brother then thinks she looks nice today, then she sees her dissapear, then he brother 3 then goes to Ai and say " how are you today?" then Ai says " fine." then brother 3 then says " what are you doing today? are you looking around the area?" Ai then says " just walking around looking at the secenry." then she disappears. then later after that brother 3 then goes to sleep and then brother 3 then dreams he sees Ai playing with dolls and see a spider then he wonders what kind of spider looks like this, then he remembers the it is the same one he saw before Ai disappear. then he sees himself in the room and then he sees Ai watching him sleep, then he sees Ai give the doll to a girl, then Ai at a food restranunt walking through the door and looking, then brother 3 then awakes from his sleep then he goes to the location and sees Ai come out of the food place, then he then says " hi to Ai then he asks " why did you come there?" then Ai says " no reason, then he follows her and then sees the bus and then he remembers that the person will be getting the doll, then he follows her and then he sees Ai and heard her say " that the decision rests with you." then he follows the girl, then he sees the manager grab her by the neck and start to chock her, he then grabs the guys hand off the person and hits him in the chest, then brother 3 then says " pathetic guy." then the girl then pulls the doll and brother 3 then sees the a guy, then brother 3 follows the guy when runs off and then sees him get pull into the window, then he waits and and see the guy pop up, then he hears the people say that the " its her hell girl." then brother 3 then turns around and dosen't see her, then he then wonders are they really seeing her or is this a lie. then he returns home and then later, brother 3 then falls a sleep again and then he dream Ai is watching him ,he then he sees her somewhere else and turning the paper into a bird and has already completed 5. then brother 3 then sees a girl use the website, and Ai giving her the doll, and then awakes. then he wonders did it happened yet, then he thinks was that earlier a dream, will nothing happened. then later he then goes to do more crime fighting, then brother 3 then hears about another hostage situation, then brother 3 then puts on the spirt helmet, and then he goes in front of a guy and then they pass by him, and he then runs and they down hear him, brother 3 then makes something happened and the guys wonder what happened, then brother 3 then hits them all in the head and then knocks them out, then brother 3 then goes back outside and tells the cops that all of the criminals are knock out and that they can take the place back. then brother thinks he sees a werid black trail, then he sees it stops somewhere, and then he thinks it lets no where.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/02/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction crators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it. obiviously if you read you can tell that these worlds the characters are visiting are from other video games and anime, this one right now is halo and hell girl. you may hear things that don't sound what you heard before cause they ain't any video games and anime. beware i don't own the anime or anything like the video games, but the story isn't real and is supposed be the characters being there and changing the overrall story.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/02/12

Adventure season 2 part 7

then after that him in his brothers turn on the TV and then see that food place and another had the same food being design, then brother 3 then reconignzes the girl who puts the name in the website and gets the doll, then brother 3 tells everyone and he then is gearing some gear, he then sees black line or a trail, then he thinks what is this, then he follows the trail, and then he sees Ai ande thinks this is werid i see this trail and it leads me to Ai, he then asks her how shes doing, then Ai then says " how did you find me." then brother 3 then says " will i was just looking around and i saw you." then Ai says " what had you come to do?" while folding a paper into a bird. then brother 3 then says " you are good at doing that, you have talent you know.' then he leaves. then brother 3 then goes with his brothers to do something at the ship, brother 4 then says " lets build a small plane or transport plane capable of transporting us all at high speeds, weapons like a chain gun on the side for riders to use them, and a auto mode to make it shoot on its own, but if we need to attack something use a thing to make a auto mode for the plane to shoot or use missles on its on like a auto mode to make it drive there if needed to." then brother 3 then says " not a bad idea." then brother 3 then says " ok lets start making it, then about 3 hrs they get everything done, and everything operation. then brother 3 then later makes a new vehicle sechamtices, but dosen't get started on it. then brother 3 then drive the plane around at the city, and people are wondering what vehicle is at, is that the armies? then brother 3 says " to brother 3 should we make a optio camo for stealth engagments or to avoid making people scared. then brother 4 says " yeah probably better that way but we had to make the optio camo first for the plane. then brother 3 then drives it to crime they hear on the radio, then brother 3 then says " lets do some rappling for the first time for combat testing, then brother 4, and 2 jump off on the vehile they are following then brother 1 then says " lets just shot the tires, then brother 1 then aims the turrets at the tires and pops them, then brother 4 stops the vehile and brother 2 then grabs the guys and brings them to the police when the police car stops, then brother 2, and 4 then gets in the plane and they fly back to the place to put up the plane. then brother 3 goes to work a bit on his new vehile, then he gets ready to go to the location to when the girl goes on the website and watches, then he sees Ai, then the girl goes and disappears then, he sees her reappear, and then brother 3 then goes home and then he goes to sleep, and then he sees again in his dream then brother 3 then he sees the girl pull the string, then he sees Ai put on her kimino, and then he sees Ai in his dream watching him again, then he wakes up and brother 2 then tells brother 3 that he had a dream, then brother 2 says " i saw where the location it supposed to happened." then brother 3 then says " but first its at night, so lets go get some breakfeast, and then tell everyone where to be at." then everyone eats breakfeast, then brother 2 then tells everyone where they got to go, then brother 2 then says " lets go." then everyone goes when it becomes night time, then brother 3 then gets there and put on the spirt helmet, and then brother 4 says "hes ready to help everyone go in." then brother then sees it and they all go in the portal. then they see the guy get cake toss at, then cousin apparently grabs one of the cakes on the table then he spits it out and say " these taste horribly." then he continues to spit, then brother 3 then thinks maybe you shouldn't eat the food. then they see Ai's compainions become news reporters and say questions, then brother 3 then says " that a scheme." then they see the girl's sister turn into milk, then they see the guy run off and say to take him any where but here, then brother 3 then hears Wanyūdō say do you like sweet things right, then he turns into milk, then they see the guy pop up in a cake, then, the guy then says to brother 1,2,3, 4 the cousin, and Ace to help him, then brother 3 then says to his brothers, cousin, and friend, " theres no need to talk guys, and for the recorded dude, you brought this up pond yourself, so don't ask us to help you." then they say to him to repent and then he says that the girl betray him, then Ai says her usual thing and raises her arm and then brother 1,2,3, 4, the cousin , and Ace leave. then brother 3 then says " that was funny him getting hit with cake." cousin then says " man that was funny, but man that cake was horribly." then brother 4 says " maybe you shouldn't had ate the cake." then Ace says " maybe the guy shouldn't knew that the tables would turn." then they leave and go back home. then brother 3 then pulls a paper out, and he lables it file, then person Ai enma, then he start writing down the person's personality, or the way they act, then he puts powers and put them down, then he wonders what would happened if Ai was ask on a date, then he thinks either would reject it, but would but highly unlikely she would say yes, he then thinks maybe i could try that and see howshe would react since she is emotionless, then he then thinks probably better to sleep, then he dreams a girl at high is being mistreated by her friend, then he sees her use the website, then he sees Ai playing with a ball, and pop up to give the girl the doll, then he thinks Ai must not think she isn't some what a savoir. but he thinks she probably is like one. then brother 3 then tells everyone for the next location is, and then brother 3 then waits at night, then he arrivals at the house after finding it, then he seats with Ai and listen to her say the usual speech about how the deal or thing works, then he shows a face when the girl says that she is already in hell, he then looks disappointed and then thinks the girl is stupid about showing the girl she will pull the doll in her face. then as Ai is leaving he asks her " do you think the girl is stupid or not thinking smartly?' then Ai says " it dosen't matter." with a calm voice. then brother 3 then says " i did see your face you reacted like you were thinking ain't you going to pull the string." then Ai says " it dosen't matter." with a calm voice still. then he says " fine." then he goes back to sleep and then he awakes at 9:00 am then he talkes to his brother 4, about him seeing a black trail everytime,and then brother 4 then says " maybe it causes you been near Ai alot and got a ability to find her, or sense her when shes near." then he goes to the locations she pops up which are the school, then he at the doll, then he sees one girl whose to be sent to hell with te girl's doll and starts using a hammer and a nail to nail the doll to the tree. then he sees Ai and her compainion's talking about the nail being in Wanyūdō, and how she put the nail in the right place. then he hears about just leaving him and then he sees them leave, then brother 3 says " i'm just going to work on the vehile, then goes to work on his vehile, then when it becomes 9:30 pm he goes to check on what has done he then he got a good portion of the work done, by only having only half left to complete, then he goes to sleep but before he does then he goes to where Ai makes a appearrance again then he goes sleep, then the next day he goes again, then he sees Ai at the girl's house then at a shrine with her companions, then he listens and then he stops the girl from making the other girl pull the string then he says " you don't force your friends to do anything they don't want them to do." then the girl says " its you those the lizard ." then brother 3 then says " yeah i am, but i'm guessing humans in this dimension lose their humanity, lose that and you pretty much ain't what you use to be." then the girl says " how you know this was gonna happened." then the other girl says ' this us between me and my friend." then brother 3 then says " friend, ha thats a lie, who forces their friends to curse someone else, that would cost them their own soul,this means you are not a a good friend, and your just mad causeyour friends betray yu but you betray your first real friend on purpose, and let others influence you from doing the right chocie. then the other girl then says " then your not my friend at all." then brother 3 then says " i know if you pull the string she willgoto hell, that is your chocie wheter to pull the string." then the girl then says " thanks to brother 3then she says "its probably better i don't pull the string." then brother 3 then says " just return it to hell girl. then the girl says " maybe its better if she is gone, then she pulls the string. then hell girl popsup and she dissapppears, then one of Ai's comapinon's say i thought for a second she wasn't going to pull the string." then brother 3 then says to ren." that its the person's chocie to pull the string, it was probably gonna happened any other way or not, it depends on what happens and what the person does." then brother 3 then says "to the girl you probably maybe did the right chocie but it was probably a bad idea, or like a semi good idea. then he leaves and says " i need to complete my vehile for flight testing." then ren says to Wanyūdō " did he say vehile? and flight testing?" then Wanyūdō then says " i think he did, maybe he doing something." then as brother 3 is going he sees a guy, and then thinks what ever, and continues back and then he works on his vehile, then he finally mades it, and then he tests he see if he got it to work, then he says " will the antigravity parts are working just fine, just need to add the weapons, the missles, the dropping bombs, then the pads, for planes to be ready to go." then he gets plenty of droppable bombs, then he gets a thing set up and calls thing a weapon package, then he makes the auto modes, then he decides to may a fast air plane with a optio camo, and then a idea came to him and then he decides to build a thing that is able is able to assist the owner and help fight then he gets to work on it and then he makes it and then he says " will it can grab any air projectiles as long as it isn't too fast for it to caught, any thing like a greande will be throw back at the person who threw it at the owner." then he decides maybe i could get to work on the optio camo device but it is already, 11:30pm." then he goes back and then he gets to his bed and sleep. then later brother 3 does things, then later doing things, he goes and he notices its rainny, then he stays out on purpose, then he goes to his other form and he feels stronger while it is rainning, then he sees a guy getting beating up and then he tells the guy to leave him along and the guys say that they didn't do anything, then brother 3 then says "lier i saw you hit him, your lucky i won't hit you or take you to the police is better you just get out of there." then he asks the guy are you ok. then the boy says " he needs money and that his family is broke and that they rich before, and that they took everything he own, then brother 3 then says " how much money do you need he then says 10,000 yen then he gives him the money and brother 3 then says " be carefully now, i hope you can do fine from there." then brother 3 then stay out in the rain and listen to the cars skidding around the water, and then brother 3 then goes back home and sleep at he unsoaks. then he sees the guy in his dream and he sees that he use the website, and Ai give him the doll. then brother 3 then decides to go sky driving he then gets a parchute, and some gear to help him with sky driving, then he takes a plane and the people say that hes welcome to come, then brother then asks the people to take him as high as can and then he jumps, then decides to take a bit of air wind energy so he starts to do the thing while free falling and then he absorbed the wind energy while hes falling, then does trick while falling, then he pulls the parchute and end up backto where the city is and then he sees the guy, he gave money to then brother 3 then jumps down and then he asks is the guy ok, then the guy replies " oh its you again." then brother 3 then says " are you good, are you sick?" then the guy replies " i'm find." then brother 3 then sees Ai's compainoins and hear ren say about betting about the guy not pulling the string. then Hone Onna says " that don't be a idoit its not a game." then brother 3 then says " i would bet but whats wrong, then ren says " how you find us?" then brother 3 then says " i can hear you guys talking, and bet about what?" then ren says " well the guy hasn't pull the string in 3 days." then brother 3 then says " will i would bet cause he probably won't pull the string or would still but the chances maybe increasing on each side." then ren says " what would you think he would do, then brother 3 then says " will i don't bet unless i know all the infomation needed and look for the liable parts." then brother 3 then leaves and then he sees a trail again and follows it and sees Ai and then he says " hi Ai." then Ai turns around and then shows a look that looks like how can he see me." then brother then says " i'm guessing i look like a clivian but actually its me." then he takes off the helmet and say " now can you tell. and what are you doing?" then Ai says " just watching something." then she leaves. then brother 3 waits abit and then it starts to rain, then he sees the guy try to force his way through the police, then he trys to stop the guy but Hajime stops him and Hajime aks the guy along with brother 3 then that what is the guys story, then he and the guy talk and then he said the guy made it up and fame him for something he did, then brother 3 then says after the guy said they destroy him and his entire family that " dude any if you could get revenge it won't fix it, its better to get evidence to proof the guy is wrong and then no will suffer from his wrongdoings, then hajime says to use his angry right. then the guy runs off after saying something and then hajime asks brother 3 is he his friend. brother 3 then says " no, i just gave him some money ealier 3 days ago, but i think we can get the gy topay for what he done, to someone."

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/02/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction crators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it. obiviously if you read you can tell that these worlds the characters are visiting are from other video games and anime, this one right now is halo and hell girl. you may hear things that don't sound what you heard before cause they ain't any video games and anime. beware i don't own the anime or anything like the video games, but the story isn't real and is supposed be the characters being there and changing the overrall story.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/02/12

Adventure season 2 part 8

then Hajime says to brother 3 " will were back at square 1 again." then brother 3 then leaves and then he sense Ai then he sees her, then he continues to remain in the rain, then when it stops he goes back home. then brother then follows the guy and sees him take a beer bottle and smash it and then say a cuple of things and then he sees try to attack him to only get beating up,then he sees hajime, then brother 3 then says " dude you did good but only the part when you let just sat there with your hand on your arm and get hit by the guys foot and then to the head, then hajime says " you sure know how to fight." then he trys to help him up only to get his hand slap away, then he says about him calling hell girl. then they go to a place to talk and then the guy say that hell girl dosen't play around, and hajmie asks what is she like, then he says about him trying to doit on his own, then he says " about the deal about the convant, then hajime says that hell girl won't be able to solve his problems, and that if they published all he done, and that he will be ruined. then brother then tells the guy to wait, but if he dosen't he put in self in the problem. then brother 3 then says " to himself what is hell girl probably doing, then he looks for a black trail but dosen't see any then he thinks she must be somewhere else, then brother then wonders maybe if i sleep then i may see what she is doing, he then quickly get back home and then tells everyone to be on standby, but brother 4 says " bro i already had a dream and that hell girl will pop up at this location." with a map in his hand. then brother 3 then falls a sleep and then he sees Ai going in the water with a white kimino, and on purpose, brother then says " cute but must wake up now, at least i know i had time to see it happened." brother 3 then pinches himself and gets up then says "ok lets go." then brother 1 gets the spirt helmet and then brother 4 helps everyone though once they get to the portal, then they get there and then see that the guy is in his own newspaper,then brother 3 then says" will i knew the guy would pull the string but i'm guessing hes not smart." then they watch, then they hear the part when Ai's compainions say to repent, then brother 3 then sees Ai,then brother 4 says " i sense i bit of angry or something emitting from Ai like a emotion." then they leave and then they all go with hajime, and brother 3 then says " i knew the you pull the string cause my brother got all the information i needed, and i will tell this to you your on your own dude so don't come crawling to someone for help." then brother 4 says " how patheitc people like you can't be smart, now you will suffer." then they leave. then brother 3 then gets the dreams again and then later he decides this one is easy, then he goes to the girl on the last day and tells her not to sent her teacher away and say that there isn't vengance so there is no need to sent him to hell, if he wants to die, he should sent a person to kill him, if he likes my brother can sent him to the end, then the girl says " really there is no need to it." brother 3 then says " yes." then brother 4 then comes to the guy and say you want to die right." the teacher says "yes." then brother 4 then tells him to meet him at a abandoned place. then the teacher arrivals and brother 4 then he gets a gun and shoot him in the head and then suck his soul and then he buries his coprse. then brother 3 goes back home and then he sleeps and then sees Ai going around the city and then he sees her get a book, then brother then wonders what the book is, then later Ai's compainions then thinks brother 3 and his family members and friends our probably gonna be trouble to Ai senting people away, cause they prevented a girl from pulling the string and help the teacher die. then brother 3 then traces Ai's steps as if he was Ai then he founds the book and then thinks this has Ai in it. then he sees hajime and shows him the book and say is this the thing your looking for after he talks to the person then hajime and brother 3 then go to find the author, then brother 3 then goes with the guy then he they get to the first guy, then the end of the line and brother 3 with hajime then fine the guy who made the book then they hear his story, and then he shows them work he did, then brother 3 then says good drawing or sketching skills these are good, then brother 3 then say " i take of a cuple of pictures then he pulls out his phone and then take pictures, then hajime says " what kind of phone is that, brother then says " not a one from your world, its call a smiley." then brother gets done taking the picutres and then sees the guy finsh the main picture of Ai and then he sees tears go down the picture, then brother 3 gets surpised, and then he hears the guy say that she would cry tears for him, then brother 3 then sees the guy die, and then puts his hand to listen for a pulse and then he gets none pulse and then he puts hand in a payer and say " rest in peace sortia."then borther 3 then says the timeline Ai come from and hajime says " you knew Ai?" then he says sortia but no." then brother 3 then says " well i got to go." then brother 3 then leaves and goes go home then he sleeps and then he sees the past a bit and sees the old guy on the boat with Ai and then he sees Ai smile for a bit then say something. then brother then dreams a girl use the website, then she pulls the string, her dad commited sucide, then the enevlope, and everything, then brother then says " this person needs to be kill, i do the god things, but this is only a person who uses it for wrong doings, then, brother 3 then tells everyone and then goes there and then brother 3 then watches and asks hajime infomation on what happened then he figures, then he goes to the locations Ai pops up at, then on the last day and then later when the girl is about to pull the string a mask figure comes to her and shoots her in the head with a pistol and then Ai's compainions and her wonder who kill her, and then they think that this isn't a regular, or maybe it is, then Ai's compainons try to caught him but dissappears after he walks away, then brother 4 then sees the soul and eats it, and then says " another soul returned to where it belongs." then later the news reporter report the girl has died by what it seems to be a pistol hit to the head. then they say the police are searching for who kill the person. then brother 1,2,3,4, the cousin and Ace go to sleep, then brother 3 then goes to sleep and has another dream and he then sees Ai give the doll to a girl with a boy possibly her boyfriend, then he sees hajime try to stop her from pulling the string, and the location. then brother 3 then awakes and then he tells everyone during breakfeast where the next placeis, then they go take a boat and apparently brother 3 then sees hajime like he thought he would and then he says to hajime " are you doing here." then hajime says " will people are using the doll and i know another location there, why are you going there?" then they arrive to the location and brother 3 asks the guy before arriving what happened to his arm then he tells him and then brother 3 he thinks and then says " maybe someone wanted you die, or some how thought you were fish." then as they arrive to sarutsuki island brother 3 then sees Ai and then sees a woman creeping behind a sign then walks off, then he looks around then he sees a black trail again, and follows it and then leads to a location but no one there. then brother 3 follows it the other way and then gets to the end and then sees Ai standing there watching, then he pulls out the spirt helmet and then he goes up to Ai and then says " what are you doing?' then Ai says " just watching." then brother 3 hears Ai say something when it becomes dark, then brother 3 then says " hello are you ok." but Ai dosen't say anything. then brother 3 then senses the boy and the girl will pull the string he moves up to them and takes off his helmet and hajime tells them that they shouldn't use the doll, and that Ai will come collecting, and that sending your anut to hell will kill any chance of happiness. then brother 3 then senses angry towards him and hajime, then he calls his brothers, cousin and friend over thinking a fight will occur, then he walks off he gets attack by Ai's compainions ren, Hone Onna, and Wanyūdōren then says " you gotten too much in our miss's way so its better to get rid of you." then ren, Hone Onna, and Wanyūdō try to attack but then Ai pops up and tells them to stop, then they stop, Ai then says " your are not to attack them, you had to leave them be, specially one of them." then Ai disappears. then they disappear before ren say " our misstress says no so we had to go." then brother 3 gets feed from his drone he release a bit ago to watch for any suspicsion activty from the anunt and then they go to the anunt's location and then sees the anunt going to use the ax on her, brother 2 grabs her ax and pulls it down along with the anunt holding on to it and then brother 4 impales her with his reaver, then eats the soul, then the girl says " how you find us?" then brother 3 then says " will we had got infomation from my drone i send a bit ago that the anunt has a weapon in her hand, then i thought she must be doing something then the drone reporter you were there." then she says " thanks for saving us." then brother 3 then says " no just had a happy life." then he smiles and then they leave, brother 2 then says " our job is done there." then they call their plane to pick them up and the plane arrivals and brother 3 then makes the raplles drop down and they climb them and then brother 3 then drives the plane, then they go back home. then later some time later brother 3 hasn't experinced any dreams right now he goes to sleep and then he sees a girl with all scars on her body, and sees Ai talking to her after standing there watching her, then he looks at Ai face and thinks her face looks like she is sad for the girl, and when she is telling her possibly something maybe the drawback of the deal she isn't giving face contact with her. brother 3 then sees who name she wanted to send to hell and then he thinks its a twin, like me and my brother, i wonder what did she do to get her own sister wanting to send her to hell. then brother 3 then awakes and thinks will i haven't deal with a problem like this before about family sending one or the other to hell, then he thinks i should ask the girl what did she do to make her want to send her sister to hell. then he tells everyone where the next location will be, then brother 3 then says " hey guys if you we can try out one our new vehiles." then Ace says " what new vehile?" then brother 3 then says " will i made a fast air assault airvehile." it has the ability to camoauflage but only when moving at certain speeds." then Brother 1 then says " we should try it out." then they go to the hangar and drive the vehile, brother 1 then says " how is it able to camoaflauge? won't it had a hard time trying to copy the area around it?" then brother 3 then says " will it did but i manage to make it be able to camoufluage its self only at a speed of 30-20 mph. then brother 3 then says " will we made it." then brother 1 then says " where are we gonna park it?" then brother 4 says " over there right in the woods." then brother 3 then drives the plane over to the woods and say " will no one will see it cause its camo should be high low visiblitiy because its standing still." then they go to the park and then and they look around and brother 3 then sees ren and Hone Onna carring boxes. then after 30 mins brother 3 then notices hajime had came tp the circus, then then they go to their human form and enter to watch the circus peform, then after brother 3 then finds the person and asks her " why are you going to send your sister to hell." then she tells him that her sister treated her bad, and got good treatment, and she thought they would be sisters for ever, then brother 3 then says " to her if she wants to send her sister to hell, he won't stop her, then brother 3 then tells everyone why she is sending her sister to hell, brother 4, says " i know we had disagreement problems, or fight, but i don't get mad or angry at you where i would send you to hell." then brother 1, and 2 say yeah but we barely get into any problems." then brother 3 then says " i don't think we can help them, but i will let them decided on what the girl will do." then brother 3 then says " i think will stay to see what her fate will be." then after waiting brother then senses Ai and goes to the location, he then sees the girl, and sees Ai wearing her kimino and sees her face change, brother 3 then thinks it looks like her face is showing sadness. then brother 4 tells everyone and says " he senses a portal." and then brother 4 helps everyone into the portal to watch. and then the girl's sister is ask to ride the bike looking thing use in a circus, then brother 3 then remembers when she says " theres no way i can do this." that she can't ride the bike, only her sister was practicing how to ride it, then the bit later the girl hangs on the rope, and Ai's compainions tell her to repent for what she done to her sister. then she complains and brother 3 then says " you deserve this for doing this to your own blood, your own sister." then she complains about it and then Ai pops up and then says her speech and then raises her arm, then brother 3 then lets brother 1 drive the plane back home. then the next day at 7:22 am brother 4 then says he sense something supernatural, and then brother 4 then says where the location is at and Ace drives the plane then when they are arriving brother 3 then feels Ai presences and brother 3 then sees hajime's car and brother 3 then says " i clivian must be there, if he is there, we need to get him out of there." then when Ace lands the plane, brother 3 then puts on the spirt helmet and then phases through a wall and he sees a girl and Ai, he then hears Ai say she can't honor the girl's requst, and then Ai leaves by phasing through the wall. then brother 3 then asks Ai " who is that. " then Ai says she is just a doll." then brother 3 then tells everyone that they need to find the clivian before facing the supernatural, then they check every room and then they go outside and then see vines covering the car and they slash the vines with their claws, then Ai tells the girl that she isn't the person she think she is. then brother 3 then says he everyone she is a doll nothing more. then brother 4 then says " she must be a doll, but somehow alive or possessed. then it starts to rain and brother 2 then says " its start raining." then the girl disappears, and brother 2 then asks Ai will they be ok?" then Ai says will they be ok." then they check them for wounds or anything, and then say they must be ok, cause they couldn't find any." then Ace drives the plane back and then they arrived back. then when they get back brother 3 then goes to sleep and then he sees Ai resting on the porch, then he sees something but its not clear, then he goes out, and then he gets a message from the air dragon, it says " my children would like to play can they come?" then brother 3 then sends a message back. and then he goes on the roof, and then he pulls the teleportion discs out and then they pop it and they go around brother 3 then brother 3 then says " hi little guys, areyou eating healthy?" then they say " yes." and then they say can they play, then brother 3 then says sure but i had to watch and then brother 3 then starts to use the air power and fly with them in the air. then they go playing around in the air, and then brother 1 comes and say " are they are to play again?" then brother 3 then says " yeah brother." then brother 1 jumps it and flys around to and then he plays some tricks with the air dragon's children and they laugh. then brother 3 then says " its time to go back your dad wants you back." then they say " can we play a little longer?" then brother then says " i'll see he then sends a message saying his children want to play a little longer. then he gets a reply " saying ok a little longer." then they play a little longer, and then brother 3 then throws the discs out and then they return home.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/02/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction crators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it. obiviously if you read you can tell that these worlds the characters are visiting are from other video games and anime, this one right now is halo and hell girl. you may hear things that don't sound what you heard before cause they ain't any video games and anime. beware i don't own the anime or anything like the video games, but the story isn't real and is supposed be the characters being there and changing the overrall story.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/02/12

Adventure season 2 part 9

then later brother 3 then goes home again and it rains then he goes to sleep and has the same dream again and then he sees a little girl with dogs, and then sees them attack a woman, and then sees Ai after the girl types a name, and a location. then he goes there and puts on the shadow helmet and then he turns into a shadow and then he looks around, he then looks around then he goes infomation searching, brother 3 then gathers infomation on the girl, and the other person, then he thinks there is a connection, he then later asks the girl hey young girl, i had a question, i heard you lose your dogs, do you need help finding them, she then says " no but i think they will turn it later." then brother then thinks she is not telling himself he needs to know, he then goes inside the woman's house and then sees the dogs, he then grabs them off of the house when the woman is busy eatting food, and watching TV, he then bring them back to the girl's house in her room and he leaves a letter, he then thinks theres something he thinks in the house, he then goes out into the woman's lawn and then he finds something in the dirt when he accidently a bit slips, he then notices bones, he thens thinks is this a human remain, then he contacts the police and tells them he found a dead corpse in the woman's lawn and then the woman says " to the girl she will kill all her dogs, and then the police arrest her and then get infomation saying she kept the girl's dogs for insurance cause she believe the girl knew tat she kill her family members and put their corpses in the dirt, and then they say they don't know where the dogs are? and brother 3 then says " he actually got the girl's pets out after he ask the girl about helping her found her dogs, but she made it obivous something was wrong. when he was in there and found them, he thought she took her dogs, but wouldn't give them back and was mading her made food for her just cause her leg was broken, then brother 3 then asks for the full sotry from the girl, and then brother 3 then looks at the girl with a mad face,he then says to the girl " that was probably your own fault then to why it happened, you could of ask for help, or any just let her say the dogs attack her, or done something about it rather then let her kill the dog, and they wouldn't be kill." then brother 3 then leaves and thinks pathetic excuses. then the next day he sleeps has another dream and sees a cute woman or teen and then Ai showing abit of a face like she is showing surpise and sadness to the woman gives her a doll. brother 3 then tells everyone and then everyone searches for the location, but brother 2 finds it and then says " i found it." and then brother 3 then says " good job bro i knew you would probably success. then they go there on foot, and then brother 3 then later the girl notices them and they then tell her, her options, but she refuses to go back, brother 3 then tells her " listen i understand you don't like her for treating you like a doll, no one deserves to be treated like a doll, but you had not many options if thats the case,i recommonded you go back, and when you reach your full age start your own life. but we can't help you with this situation, this requires you to do something about it." then brother 2 then says " there are other ways to solve the problem but just cause you to keep a secert dosen't mean you had to cause you don't had to suffer.' then they leave but brother 3 then senses Ai and then he goes to the location, he then tells everyone he has to do something, then he finds Ai and her companions, he then watches what their doing and then he sees something happened to the girl like getting her head forcelly force into the water and then raise up, brother 3 then hears ren say woman are scarely, then brother then says " not really only sometimes you know then ren says " when did you get?" with a surpise look on his face, then brother 3 then says " i knew you were there before but i'm doing something about this cause the girl is in a bad situation, then brother remembers something from his dream, and then he thinks is this a bad thing or a good thing, then brother 3 then goes with Ai but ren then gets in the way, but Ai then tells him its find if brother 3 then comes with her, then the woman then complains about the woman, and brother 3 then tells the girl to calm down and keep a clear head, and say once you made the decision, you can't turn back but i don't know if this helps but i saw something in your future a bit, i think the guy you like said something about him prefering you to be a doll." then the woman looks surpised. then she dosen't apparently dosen't pull the string, brother 3 then says " ain't you gonna pull the string?" then Ai wonders what did brother 3 say a it ago." then Ai says "what did you say just now?" brother 3 then says " i think the boy the girl like's said something about him prefering the girl to be a doll." then brother 3 then thinks forget it, waste of my time, he then says " i'm already bored, i'm just going home." then apparently the girl dosen't pull the string. and then she gives the doll back to hell girl, and she decides she is gonna return back to the opharan. later brother 3 then later goes to sleep and then has a dream, he then sees a guy possibly with telekinsis,then he sees a location then Ai meeting him and Ai giving the doll to a guy who possibly can use telekinsis, then he sees Ai with a flute, and her licking her lips, brother 3 then thinks she is cute. then he sees something he hasn't see before,he then sees a place with flowers, rocks, a river, and a tree, then he sees Ai for a bit looking like she fell, but then he wakes up, and then brother 3 then thinks they could use their suits like their SPI armor they got from the spartan 3 program to give them proctection from the guy, or use his some special armors, like his relfection armor, or power armor more modified, and able to fit him and give him some proctection with the sheilds, cause its light weight and has sheilds., or maybe the headhunter armor, but then he thens maybe i won't need it. then brother 3 then talks to everyone about the plan, and what to expect, but then brother 3 then thinks he should make a strategy. then the get set up and then brother 3 then they go to eat, and then it rains , then brother 3 then stays out for a bit with everyone , then they go to sleep and then after waking up, they then at night go to the location, then they arrived and hear the guy speaking about he is the hottest liberty on TV and that Ai is a internet phenomenon and that he wants to fight to a life and death showdown. then Ai pulls out her compainions, then people behind the camera then say they can see who the guy is talking to then brother 1,2,3,4 the cousin,and Ace say they can see them then they look surpised, then say "even the lizards can see them?" then Ai compainions make them selfs pop up on the cameras but as some different, then everyone freaks out, and a woman is now tied to rope unconscious, then brother 2 then cuts the rope and put the person down. then the says " were finally alone but with people watching us hading the first seats in the house." he then says a reporter name shibata says revenge is meaningless, and he perfer you stop. then he says he is born psychic powers, and that it force his parents to buthcer his only son, then he say he kill his entire family, then he hears something about him saying he can send a person to hell just cause he can, then brother 2 then says " you abuse your powers, use them responbilty or suffer the consequences." then the guy says why won't Ai say anything, then brother 3 then says " hey leave her alone!" then the guy raises his arm, then brother then shoots webs at his arm and then brother 3 then says " this guy must be taken down." then brother 3 then says " i think you can do it brothers since you has some psychic powers, then brother 2 then uses pryokensis and then the guy looks like he went ablaze but it looks like he has a telekinsis barrier around him, then brother 1, and 4 use telekinsis on the guy and he blocks it and then trys to pull brother 4 but brother 1 then shoots a telekinsis shot, then brother says " someone use the telekinsis helmet!" then cousin then puts it on and then he shots telekinsis shots at him and then Ace starts by infecting the ground and then the guy raises up in the air. then Ace grabs a object and then throws it at the guy, then brother 3 then thinks time to get then to attack him, then brother 3 then says " how about you meet my friends." then he throws the discs out and then the air dragon's children come out and then they attack the guy, Ai then looks surpised and wonders what are those creatures. the guy then looks surpised and say "what the..." then the air dragon's children start biting him and then he trys punching them back, but they miss his punches and keep coming back and then brother then says " quickly back before he trys to use his telekinsis and then they fly back just before he shots a shot, then brother 3 then grabs the disc, and then he shots a shot at brother 3 then he flys back and then he hits the wall, and then he gets up, then the gy says " enough and then shots everyone back but brother 4,1, and the cousin, then they get back up and then he says " why do i had to deal with you?" then he starts to send Ai a cross the room,and then brother 3 then jumps on the guys back and then says " something free Ai's companions." he punches him and then he trys to get him off and then brother 1, and then 4 help Ai companions get free, and then they say " thanks." then the guy gets brother 3 off and flys to Ai and say something about giving her the best, then brother 3 then wonders what he is doing, then he changes Ai clothes to a different clothes, then brother 3 then says " dude you give her something nice, but i think it is cosplay clothes or something i think i seem from the past, but what people wore different." then ignites Ai on fire, then brother then shoots water at her, and then the fire unignites, then the guy becomes surpise she is unscartched and say " this is impossibly, then Ai's companions then say " why did you seat there and take it?" then Ai says " she was remembering something." then they say about her feeling angry and wanting to attack him, but Ai then says " what she feels dosen't matter." then it looks like Ai shows a mad face but looks like her regular way of not showing it. then the other guy says something about him having nothing left but his prided, then the other guy says that the guy can't endured hell and then the other guy pulls the string, then a gaint hand grabs him, then brother 4 helps everyone in the portal and then brother 3 then looks surpised that the guys parents are biting his chest, and his leg, then they turn around and see Ai in her kimino and say the words then riases her arm. then they go back home, and then brother 3 then sees Ai with the flute then he sees her cleaning it, and then sees her see something and then he sees a boy for a split second and then brother 3 then thinks who ever that was it spooked Ai, and made her drop her flute. then the next day at night brother 3 then sleeps and then he sees Ai giving the doll to a girl, then he sees a farm with plants, then he sees two men talking about the plants, then he sees one of the men drinking beer, and then he dies, then he sees Ai and a boy, then he sees Ai cover her smile with her hand ,then he sees one of Ai'd companions covered in fruit juice, then he sees the guy, and it rains, then brother 3 then sees Ai again with the girl, then he wakes up, then he goes to the location with his everyone and then hajime then sees him, brother 3 then says " i know its happening there again." then hajime says "will lets see what we can do there." then they go in and then hajime explains to the girl after talking with her a bit, that the cost,and what her dad wanted, then she asks them what are they doing there, then brother 4 then says " we are there to help point you in the right direction, but its your chocie." then hajime then speaks with her and then and takes her doll, then says " he wants her to think this through then, brother 4 then tells her everything they wanted to tell her and ask her and then they leave, then after a bit it starts to rain and hajime asks them to help find his daughter and they find her and help him get back to her, then they leave, and then the guy pops up speaks to them and hajime gets angry and and then says something, then they leave, but then the guy is still there and then he gets stabbed with a blade and then he gets lifted up and then put on the ground, and a person leaves. then hajime later at home then sees the guy who made the girl's dad die, on the news they say " he died but it looks like a sword or lance killed him." then brother 3 then has adream again after returning home and sleeping, he then sees the same location again, then Ai sucking her humb for a bit and then poking holes, then he sees Ai putting on a white kimino, then she puts on her kimino with flowers, and then she says the speech, then he sees the guy who contacts Ai and he sees his address. and then he wakes up and then he wakes up and then he goes to talk to the guy who contacts Ai, then he tries to change the guys mind about getting revenge, but brother 3 can't help but agree, and then he says " for the record i agree with you, but i think the price is big so think about it." then brother 3 then gets the spirt helmet and waits until he time, then brother 3 goes into the portal and then he watches, then he sees Ai in the valut with money and then Ai says the usual and then raises her arm and then he comes back out and then his helmet comes off and then brother 3 then thinks " the time limit is up oh well i don't need right it now." then brother 3 then walks he then sees hajime and then he looks up and sees Ai. later brother 3 returns home and his cousin asks brother 3 why did the helmet come off when he was wearing brother 3 then says " i already tested the helmets they had a time limit for each use, they had a bit of time for the run off of energy, if you can continued to gather energy for its element it can work for a longer time. then brother 3 then returns then has a dream but dosen't had a clear dream, but he then sees Ai and then he sees her do something to a bug, and then give it to a spider. brother 3 then works on the optio camo,but has trouble working on it, then he mades a experminetal protype, but it works when not moving, then later brother 3 gets a call from hajime to come then he comes with him and then hears about a person being sent to hell but he can't remember is there a person to be sent, but he then helps hajime get infomation on the nurse then but brother 3 then thinks who would sent to hell a nice nurse who never done anything, then later hajime says " i'm going to talk with the guy so he dosen't sent the woman to hell." then brother 3 then gets a call from hajime that the person isn't going to sent the person to hell then they see a guy, and then brother 3 goes with hajime and then when they get to the location the guy was he commited suicide, and then brother 3 then thinks " bastard why did you sent the woman to hell?" then brother 3 then turnsaround and sees a black trail again and then he follows it, he then sees Ai and says " why,why did you sent the woman to hell?" then Ai says " i'm supposed to do it." then brother 3 then says " you couldn't had refuse, don't you researched your clients to make sure they ain't a crazy person, or someone insane?" then Ai says it again that she supposed to?" then brother 3 then watches her, and then brother 3 then gets a name in his head, and then he sees something, he then thinks who is that? wait thats sentarou." then Ai asks brother 3 do you know about sentarou. then brother 3 then says " did you forget?" he was your cousin." then brother 3 then goes.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/02/12 BEWARE THERE WILL BE A BAD WORD, AND DON'T SAY I WARN YOU.

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction crators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it. obiviously if you read you can tell that these worlds the characters are visiting are from other video games and anime, this one right now is halo and hell girl. you may hear things that don't sound what you heard before cause they ain't any video games and anime. beware i don't own the anime or anything like the video games, but the story isn't real and is supposed be the characters being there and changing the overrall story.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/02/12

Adventure season 2 part 10

then brother 3 then feels mad, but then thinks about it for a long time,then he wonders when Ai says " its her job." then brother 3 then thinks will maybe i will find out later. and then he gets the infomation he gathered back in the past and then puts it in his back pack. then he goes to sleep when its 11:34 pm and then he goes to and then he can hear Ai song in his dream while putting rocks on top of each other. he then sees Ai on the ground and then thinks is she sick, is that even possibly for a ghost or soemthing like her to be sick? then then he awakes and then hajime and asks brother 3 for help and then he comes over and then he talks with them and then borhter 3 then offeres to help, then brother 3 goes with them and brother 4 drives the plane with the expermental camo. and sense Ai in the car and turns around and then sees her and then they notice her later, then brother 3 and his friends stay in the place and go in the hotspring water and relax in it, then brother 3 then sense Ai and then he looks in the girls side and sees Ai behind hajime's daughter and then he hears her say something about " does it stir something in you." then she dissapears, and then when brother 3 then sleeps he then senses Ai again when he is sleeping, then at sunny they go to a place with old monk statuses, then he sees Ai standing there, and then they go in the place and then they say that its werid that hajime's last name is shibata and that the candy store, and temple is apparently shibata, and then brother 3 then goes outside and then sees Ai with a small berry, then he listens to the monk and then he hears the story of the villlagers, then brother 3 then remembers it. then him, his brothers, cousin, and friend try the black candy, and then think it tastes 3 then remembers when he saved Ai and how the villagers fight him, then they hear everything from the monk, and then he go to the location hajime's daughter, and he remember, then the place all of a since the place shines and then cherry blossoms fly around the air furiously, then they see a cherry blossom tree, then he brother 3 then senses Ai and then she pops up wearing her flower kimino, then she says the blood that betray her inocenneces, and how it trick het, then hajime's daughter says she was buried alive, and then brother 3 then thinks she probably didn't see her fully covered it with rocks fully, then she shows a face of angry, and then brother 3 then wonders why is she mad at them, but then remembers senatrou's last name was shibata, so he ten thinks that hajime must be his great grandson, and that they are her blood relatives, then she says more things then she says she is banshing them to hell, and then brother 3 then sees Ai's companions and they to her not to let her emotiond get in the way, and then another saying if she kills them she will go to hell forever. then they get in front of hajime and his daughter, and then Ai says she dosen't care as long as their die, then brother 3 then thinks why is she so pissed out at them and they never did anything to her, then Wanyūdō gets in front and of Ai shot, then brother 3 then says the same thing as ren to run, brother 3 then takes the second shot, and then brother 3 then says to calm down, then ren tells her to stop and then she says "begone." then a shots another knocks hajime and his daughter into the water, and Wanyūdō then says " miss nooooo." then Ai says " its time to sendmy greivance to hell." then brother 3's wound heals and he jumps in the water and then he jumps in and then he experinces something with great pain, then he raises back up and then he sees a image, and then he sees something like a memory then he sees the whole thing and then thinks that what happened back before i arrivaled. then he thinks everyone was such a jerk to Ai and why did she had to suffer with those bullies. he then thinks sentarou is brave for fighting for his cousin, those one guys fighting sentarou were jerks, but they act like they are right to treat their own human kind like that, but that is the wrong way to do it, and there are your fellow humans, and but sentarou is a coward when he run away and didn't help her like i did. then he thinks the only reason the sarcfices work for probably cause when they kill the person their body was like fertlization for the plants, but if they use kill animals they could buried them and use it to help for the plants. he then thinks will Ai had brown eyes, but it change when she was being buried so her powers probably made the eyes change color, brother 3 then thinks sentarou only kept the promise for only 6 yrs, but if they ran away they could of prevented Ai's death. then brother 3 then thinks that Ai did look good with her past kimino, but when sentarou told Ai it was find to bathed in the water and that the villagers were sleeping was sign of their carlessness, and sentarou letting people get to you proves you had poor mental ability cause you let other get to you, then he thinks hes pathetic letting his dad stop him when in that time he was old, then he thinks he hates the guys for what they did to Ai for trying to beat her, and then he remembers and sees her wearing the shrine maiden uniform, and then brother 3 then remembers that when he was wondering what kill Ai's parents, will now he knows a hard enough hit to the head with a shovel, and he thought why did her eyes bleed? then he thinks honestly sentarou was lucky he wasn't kill in the fire. then brother 3 then tells everyone he now knows the true, and that they should search for hajime, then they search for her and then they fine them, then they find them but then as hajime , they then disappear, brother 3 then pulls out the spirt helmet when hajime disappears, and brother 4 then helps everyone go after hajime, but before brother 3 can enter hesense Ai so he tells his brother to go on ahead, so he then uses his camouflage, and then goes into the other portal he sees with a black trail leading to it, he then sees hajime's daughter after going through and stays quiet and moves very slow to avoid being seen by Ai, then he sees hajime's past and it rains he gets down to the ground and lays perfectly still, and think its funny when he said " even after you done i can't even look at you." to his wife who cheated on him. then she dieds he thinks its not hajime's fault she died, then he thinks Ai is trying to either get rid of hajime, or both but dosen't know which, or just hajime. then he runs quickly back to the previous location, and then he goes through the portal and then he hears Ai's companions talking about Ai. then after hearing a bit, he then thinks he should check back on Tsugumi and tells everyone to come with him to watch, then brother 3 then talks with Ai and say " Ai you should stop, she is just a little girl, forcing her to make is a decision is not right." then Ai says she shouldn't get involved." then brother 3 then says " i can as long as i want to, and don't you remember me?" then Ai says " yes i remember you." then brother 3 then says " i understand you had kept your feelings lock but you know you will suffer and continued to suffer for holding your feelings inside, men don't live as long as you cause we keep most of our feelings inside and you don't you will suffer emotional, i want you to release your emotions more, don't keep them inside, and for the record is revenge going to change what happened. i think you know it won't and your cousins grandchildren don't deserve to suffer cause thier grandfather made the mistake, thats like saying my father kill someone and then he dies and then the parents of the person he kills dislikes me and wants to kill me, or get me to jail and i never did anything." then hajime comes and then says " hell girl what did you try to make her do?" then he cuses and then Ai's companions then say to Ai to stop it but she then tells them to not interfer, then she shoots a shot at them but it blows them back, then brother 3 then says " was that really nessessary?" then he says " honestly you look like a school girl, but its like grandson is talking to a child, but you was be his anut or relatives". then hajime picks up Tsugumi but she then asks him how her mom died, then hajime then tells Ai it has nothing to do with her and Ai says " oh really." then they go to the past and brother 3 then hears hajime say something different from what he said before, brother 3 then says to Ai " you should stop this before someone gets hurt, if i had to stop ou Ai i will fight, but i don't want to fight you." then Ai says " stops infefereing." then Tsugumi hugs hajime and then Ai goes back at a tree and grab a pebble, then brother 3 then can see that she is sad, and he says " are you sad Ai?" then he hugs her to comfort her, then brother 3 then pulls something from his backpack, and then says " these are files of sentarou, and these are the previous ones before i made them into files, i already had a copy it, and it only has what i got since i wasn't really there for onlt a few hours." then Ai grabs it and then Tsugumi gives her back the doll and say that she thinks sentarou loved her, and that he build those places like the candy store, and temple to say he was sorry, then they reappear, back at the temple, and then brother 3 then sees her chargeing up a shot and then brother 3 quickly goes in a save the guy in the building and the candy, then brother 3 the place is destroy and Ai walks out with tears, and then brother 3 then hears Ai say its time to go. then brother 1,2,3, and 4 then decided to go back to the elment helmet place, and they do brother 3 pulls off his element radar, and they then go to get more element helmets, they go searching and find something a werid helmet and then brother 3 then wonders what it is, then he takes it and then thinks is this stone, then they searched to the locations and then brother 3 says " hey guys we need to open this wall." then brother 2 then finds the switch and then brother 3 then approached the the next spot but finds what looks to be a helmet but torn into a piece, then brother 3 then says " hey there is a scoll." then Ace picks it up and reads it it says " you had find the element helmet, but there are 4 pieces of it they are in four different locations, if you found all you will get a strong helmet." then Ace then says looks like we find another helmet but in pieces, then brother 3 then says " this should be easy." then they go to the next locations and then get all the remaining pieces and they then put it together and then brother 1, then says " will we got two helmets one is the stone helmet, it makes you completey stone frozen, but you can move somewhat, then the element helmet, then they leave and go back to the previous location. then after returning brother 3 then looks up in the air and then he sees Ai, he then she looks cute as ever and probably hasn't change abit. he then thinks he sees something else but dosen't care, he then looks around and then he sees what looks like rain but it is going up, and then brother 3 asks brother 2 isn't this werid, but brother 2 then says " what is werid?" then brother 3 then thinks he sees something werid but ignores it. then they go back to the house, then brother then sleeps and then he wonders how long has it been then he goes to sleep and then he sees a girl who is being bullied but dosen't know who is doing it to her, then he sees Ai watching the girl, then he sees Ai give her the doll in a later time, and then sees what looks like the girl is complainning about possibly the part when she says you must make payment to me, then brother 3 then thinks he forgot to try what i thought and see if it happens so he can put it in the file. then he sees Ai in the water up to the part when she is going to send someone to hell, then he sees something at the end of his dream looking like Ai show more emotion when she said the usual then brother 3 then notices she is doing it with more emotion he then thinks maybe she listen to him from before. then he awakes and goes to the school then when brother 3 is at the place he then hears a bit of a scream that says open it he then runs inside the building he then goes to location and tries to open it normally like a regular person he can't then thinks someone lock it, then brother 3 then opens it and then the girl falls on him, then he takes her to the refrimary, then the nurse asks him what happened, then brother 3 then says " when i was patroling the area like my usual i heard a scream and apparently your student was in the shower room, and it was locked so i opened it by forced and she is unconsicous." then brother 3 then asks the nurse ' why did this possibliy happened, then the nurse says " will the girls been builled by someone but we don't know who did it." then when the girl wakes up she then asks why is the lizard there, then she says " he saved you when you were unconsicous in the shower room when he heard you scream." then brother 3 then asks the girl " are you alright?" then the girl wonders why would he save her and its probably her lucky day. then brother 3 then asks " is something troubly you? cause if your being builled this can't stand." then she dosen't tell brother 3 any infomation helpful for him to help her and then brother 3 then goes back up the roof and then he leaves. then the next day he hears another scream after coming to the same location again, then brother 3 then comes in and the woman then says " your not suppose to be here, then brother 3 then grabs her arm and he then says " are you the one builleding this young girl?" then the girl says " yes she is the one, and she burn me, then brother 3 then looks at the bottle and then says " i lucky got evidence, i made my new small plane and it must of got evidence cause i got it to watch the girl after the first incident came across, then brothe 3 then pushes the woman down and shot his black webs and then put the bottle of hydrochloric acid on the table and then he raises his arm and then grabs his small plane, then he says " i hadn't thogught of a name for it but since i use it to watch her, i may call it the watcher, it has a optio camo so you couldn't see it. then brother 3 then makes the plane play the video and it got the part when the woman drop the hydrochloric acid on the girl's back and then he says " i can put you in jail for this you know." then the girl then thinks she could send her to hell but she is gonna go to jail which could solve the problem. then brother 3 then sees the girl pull the doll out, then he says " i know what that is, you got it from hell girl, or Ai enma, if you want to send her to hell you can but then there won't be any point in the tape anymore." then the girl dosen't pull the string, then the girl then says to brother 3 thanks for saving me back there." then brother 3 then takes the woman to the police and then gives the tape to the police then brother 3 then goes home and then he sleeps, then he sees Ai trying to get her ball and then brother 3 then notices her face is different and that it looks different from before, he then grabs the ball and give it to Ai and Ai shows a smile, then she apparently falls in the water and then brother 3 then disappears from the spot and then notices Ai made a sign, then he sees her squeezed the water out of her skirt then ren comes saying he has a message for her and Ai then shows a look of surpised then she says "did you see?" then ren says "what." then Ai says " nothing." then ren leaves and brother 3 then says " i saw, then Ai shows a look like she is blushing, then brother 3 says " its nice your being more emotional or showing how you feel." then he dissapears and then sees something like a girl was throw into the water, and then sees the next girl who uses it, then brother 3 then thinks i can't help this one. then apparently the girl from before suffers from the other girl, and she asks brother 3 to help her, then he gets the teacher and then tells the girl to sop messing with the other girl. then brother 3 then goes patroling then he senses Ai and then he arrives there and he sees Ai with a girl, but apparently something is not right about this cause Ai leaves without giving the girl a doll.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/02/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction creators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it. obiviously if you read you can tell that these worlds the characters are visiting are from other video games and anime, this one right now is halo and hell girl. you may hear things that don't sound what you heard before cause they ain't any video games and anime. beware i don't own the anime or anything like the video games, but the story isn't real and is supposed be the characters being there and changing the overrall story.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/02/12

Adventure season 2 part 11

then brother 3 then deicdes to ask to test his theroy or thought, then he asks Ai and says " hey Ai would you like to go on a date?" then brother 3 then waits for a reaction or none to see, then Ai looks like she usual does, then her face blushes, then brother 3 then thinks maybe back in the past if he ask she wouldn't blush and probably reject it, then Ai says " ok, where?" then brother then thinks " she accepted it rather then reject it." then brother 3 then shows Ai where and then says he will meet her at 4:00 pm. then he leaves, then the next day they meet at the location, brother 3 lets Ai pick the place but Ai insists brother 3 chooses, but then brother 3 then picks a place where they can had fun after a bit of fun brother 3 then asks her questions like personal but Ai dosen't talk much, then brohter then trys others but Ai speaks to little to none, then brother 3 then asks her did she take his advice on emotion, but Ai says no, then brother 3 then he gives her a doll and a flower, he then waits for a reaction and Ai blushes, then brother 3 then thinks cute, at the end says bye to Ai after they finsh. then after that brother 3 then goes home and remembers when he works on improving the optio camo, he remember it being 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm he gets it to work after testing it again and again. then he thinks maybe he should tell everyone but dosen't brother until the next time they drive it. he then adds the camo to his small drone, he hasn't decided what to name it, but then after that time he use it, he then thinks he should call it watcher. then he goes home and sleeps and he has a dream and sees Ai with a dog, and then he sees he impossible it looks like they are going back in time to a previous time its snowing and then he sees a girl walking then she is basically grab by a guy driving a car. and he sees a guy put a girl forcely into a suitcase and then throw her into a lake and the woman dies. then he awakes and then thinks he should see where they were at to get a better understanding. then the next day its rainning then he goes outside letting himself get soaked by the rain. then he looks around and then he sees the location then he waits, then Ai pops up with a dog biting her skirt and pulling it, then he jumps down and then Ai's companions then think what is he there for, then brother 3 then says " no need for the scary stares here." then brother 3 then says " i come to watch and observed." then Ai amkes the place snowy and brother 3 then pulls out the spirt helmet, then brother 3 then thinks maybe it be better if i ask Ace for the time helmet. then he watches and then thinks bastard. he would be better died, or in jail. then brother 3 then says " i'm done what i came to see." then he watches Ai the next day and then he goes in the portal to who the guy was and watches and then he pretends to be one of Ai's companions. he then putson the same uniform and puts a mask on, then the guy says something and then brother 3 then says " we don't need proof not where you are going, and then Ai takes her mask off and then brother 3 then minics Ai and then says what she said and then says " how would you like to see how death is like?" and then he sees her face and then he sees her do something different then she usual do which was raise her arm, but then she jumps and covers herself with her arms and then small petals go in the he leaves and then goes home. then he has a dream then he sees Ai with a girl with glasses, and then he sees a guy he falls and dies because the girl with the glasses close the window then open it, then she says " shes proctecting kei-chan." then he sees Ai give her a doll and then he sees the girl founds out that another girl with kei is cheating on him. then he awakes and then he thinks he must go to the school, he then goes there and then he sees the person, he then continues to watch in the tree, then he sees Ai pop up after hearing the girl say about wanting to protect kei. then he hears Ai say " is this really what you want?" then he goes with Ai and then brother 3 then thinks this girl is stupid, he then pops up with Ai and then he says " i'm not getting involved with this one, i hate stupid people." then he leaves and then Ai and Wanyuudou then think whats his problem. then the girl gets the doll and then brother 3 then sleeps and then sees what they do later and then thinks " i'll just save the guy but anymore and i'm out." then later brother 3 is working on his drone, he then gives it a special ability, then he adds a mini grenade laucher to the drone so if it needs to use a weapon it will had one, the he addes grenades to its slot part so if it needs to it can use its beam to throw a greande at a enemy rather then shoot it. then he thinks maybe add a emp greande to it but i need to make it EMP hardened so it won't be effected. then later the next day he sleps then he sees the girl cheating on kei wanting to go to possibly hawaii and then thinks she is obiviously using him for money, and he should be able to see that, then he sees Ai at a park. and then he gets up at 5:33 am he then thinks " can't sleep but i'll just eat breakfeast so i won't had to eat when i get up." then he falls asleep and then he sees something but dosen't know what, then he awakes at 7:47 am then he gets up and then, he continues to work on his drone and make human weapons he can use, then he makes a werid gun then he thinks it sorta good. then he thinks will it can take wood and shoot it out and the bullets would work on flesh by burining the insides of the person, if it takes the metal it would be like using armor piercing ammo and killing targets with armor, then he thinks maybe he can make a flmae thrower and a special gun he can use only. he then works on it and then he makes a flame thrower, then he makes a electric gun made to use his electricly from his body and fire in anymode he wants. then he checks the time and then he goes out and then he goes to the lcoation he saw the park and then he sees Ai, and a werid kid, he then thinks werid why would a kid be there at this time,but then thinks will i had my times when i stay up at night. then he hears something and then thinks its probably better i listen then go talk to them. he then goes over in a nearby tree and listens and then he hears everything and then he thinks " stupid girl really you can't proctect everyone from everything, you can't proctect him from getting hurt emotionlly, or mentally, but only physically." he then thinks what is his brothers doing, he then goes back and then he talks with his older brother and he then says " oh i'm just listening to my music." then he plays his video game and then apparently his other brother brother 1 is playing too with him, then he sees his cousin making a sandwhich then he sees his friend Ace watching something on the computer, and then his younger brother he then sees him playing a video game. then brother 3 then tells brother 4 we may had to save a teen from someones stupid thinking, then he says " just tell me." then brother 3 then tells him and then brother 4 then says " yeah shes stupid will just save the guy." then they eat some food or rice balls then they wait for the next day and then they wait, and brother 3 then thinks probably to past the time he should work on something brother 4 then goes out to play around then he goes around watching the people in the city and then he thinks he should go talk to his jackal friends, he then goes to the other realm and then he speaks to the jackals. they say they are going to eat some souls to get them to their rightfully place heaven or hell. then brorther 4 then joins then and then brother 4 then goes home and then brother 3 then says " are you ready then brother 4 then says " yeah." then they go to the place brother 3 and 4 make it and grab the guy before he falls on his spine on a narrow wall and fall a bit of a fall that would of been fatal. then brother 3 then says " dude be a bit more careful." then they leave. then a apparently the girl gets really piss off by what the other girl says about him and then she pulls the string, brother 3 and 4 go to location and listen to what they say and then he one of them use kunais and brother 3 then thinks lets see if she hits the persons body then she throws them and hit every spot besides her body and then he sees Ai do the same thing and then the girl says " no. help me." then they go home then they go to sleep and then brother 3 then goes to sleep and then he sees a Ai in his dream then he sees her making bags with fabric and kneting them he then her use the needle and then she accidently pokes herself, then blood comes out and brother 3 then wonders how is this possibly if its a ghost it shouldn't be able to bleed cause the person would be already dead. later brother 3 then challenges Wanyuudou to a test of strength then he sees Wanyuudou eating ramen and then thinks looks tastly he then he sucks the noodles and then he continues sucking them then he apparently sucks all the noodles in such a incredibly speed and then leaves then he sees a guy from the place go to a hostopial. then he sees the guy talking to his wife, then he sees the kid from before and thinks werid this isn't just a kid coming there its like she knows they are there. then he thinks she is possibly a ghost her self. then he sees ren talking to a stranger about something but maybe something. then he sees Ai again making those bags of something with marbles in it, he then sees Ai smile and then thinks thats good she is smiling, then he sees the guy make a Ai gives him the doll and then he wakes up. then he thinks that was a big or longer dream than usually. then he later after waking up he challanges Wanyuudou to a battle of strength he then makes a list of the rules and then says " lets had some fun." then Wanyuudou then says to him " won't you be possibly be killed? and my misstress dosen't want me causing harm to you." then brother 3 then says " why do you think i made a rule list, cause i not trying to kill you, i'm only doing this for fun and to know how really strong you are, but if your misstress asks i will tell her." then they battle Wanyuudou then grabs a big boulder and throws it at him but he then pulls out his energy sword and then jumps in the air and flips and cuts it in half Wanyuudou then says " what the heck is that?" then brother 3 then says " will its from another world but not from my world, its like a sword but it burns organics from the inside out, and can cut things if your really trying." then he runs to Wanyuudou, and deactives the sword and he punches him and then he sees him go rolling off on the ground and then he sees him fly right off to a wall and then brother 3 then thinks maybe that was to much force put into that punch. then Wanyuudou then comes out and brother 3 then says " are you ok man." then he says " you had alot of strength in you." then they start and continue fighting for a bit then they go back home then brother 3 then thinks he should ask Ai about it, then he walks around and then he founds Ai then he asks Ai about the guy who use the website, then Ai says " how do you know?" then brother 3 then asks for the infomation and then Ai then tells him and brother 3 then says " will i thought as much but this guy commited a crime i don't think he desrves to go to hell cause he had a good reason but i'm not interfeing cause he just wants revenge from the guy for lieing to him. but when you do your thing i'm just going to observed." then he leaves and then he goes to home and then he finally makes the drone EMP hardened ands then he sleeps. the next day he then gets u after hading a dreamhe sees Ai give the bag she was sewing to the strange girl, and she rippes it, brother 3 thinks thats nice of Ai. and then waits for a bit and then he goes to the hostipal and he then sees a guy in there but it is the guy who made the guy do the bad deed, then brother 3 then moves slowly and he leaves the entrances and he chnages his form and then camofluages himself and then he sees the woman's husband come and him and the guy talk and then after talking brother 3 then sees the guy pull the string and then he outs on the spirt helmet and then he goes to the portal and watches then he sees the guy again what with no face but a werid vortex in his face he then hears about his face and wanyuudou then says hes more handsome then him and smiles and brother 3 then says ugly then he sees Ai in the guys face say the words and then he is gone and brother 3 then leaves. then when he goes to sleep he then has a dream again and then he sees the little girl cutting flowers with scissors then he sees Ai say "is that fun?" then the little girl say " sorta of." then he sees the little girl leave and Ai wondering where she go. then he sees a guy typing into the website then he hesitates and dosen't press the send. then he sees what happens and then brother 3 then sees a guy died, and that he been bullying, and being a big jerk. and then brother 3 then thinks he should talk to the guy. brother 3 then goes to a gas station and then he sees a guy with glasses and then a guy who has blond hair comes up to him and then the guy with the glasses then tries to walk pass him, brother 3 then sees the guy push the guy in the line and then brother 3 then sees him throw boiling grease at the clerk then he says the guy is crapping himself and then he tries to take the guy with the glasses wallet and then he punches him, brother 3 then tells the guy thats enough and then the guy starts trying to fight brother 3 then brother 3 then dodges his punch and then grabs him and throws him behind him flat on his butt. then he trys again and brother 3 then punches him and say " you should treat these people with respect, if your in a hurry to be beating then you just got there." then brother 3 then punches the guy in the head, torso then his stomach and then brother 3 then says " i think you should leave before you get into ore trouble." then the guy with the guy glasses then says " thank you who are you" then brother 3 then says " call me nobody." then brother 3 then leaves and then disappears. then brother 3 then sees the guy with blond hair burn a stray dogs nose with a lighter. then brother 3 then goes to the dog and gives the dog some medicine for the burn then he gives the dog some food and then brother 3 then says " hey boy are you ok did that jerk hurt your nose?" then the dog barks then brother 3 then says " don't worry he will suffer from his karma." then later at night brother 3 then thinks maybe making a combat drone. he then starts making ideas of how to make it and what weapons will it had. then he decides to make another one with a UAV like one. then later brother 3 goes out and sees the little girl with two guys dress in pink trying to probably take the little girl then brother 3 then approaches them in his form and tells them that the little girl dosen't need to be talk to, then they say" do not interfe lizard boy." then brother 3 then says " i'm not a boy, i'm in my teens moron, if you like try to fight me." then one tries to and brother 3 grabs the guy's arm and punch it and then kicks him in the leg and breaks his arm and leg, then the other guy tries to help and brother 3 then jumps in the air and kicks him in the face. then brother 3 then says " all talk but no bite." then brother 3 then asks the little girl " why are you out there at night and whats your name?" then she says 'Kikuri." then brother 3 then says " where is your parents?" then she says " she dosen't had any then Wanyuudou comes and asks what happen then brother 3 then explains what happen with Kikuri on his back. then Wanyuudou then tells him that the world was a better place before and that people forget doing bad things land them in hell and that is when the human world began to rot. then brother 3 then gives Kikuri and says " i had to go, but tell the girl that i said she should be careful next time." then he jumps up into the air and flys away and goes home then he sleeps and then he sees Ai talking to the guy with the glasses and then Ai gives the person the doll and tells him the price and the guy hands it back and brother 3 then thinks the guy muse of thought it wasn't worth it, but the guy will die by a car accident so thats good and at least smart people think it isn't really worth the price. then he wakes up in the room and brother 3 then thinks the white celling, big brown table is abit out of place and moves them back. and then he watches the TV for a bit while eatting his breakfeast. then he goes to the gas station and then sees the guy with glasses talking to his friends. then brother 3 then stops the blond guy when he tries to kick him and he says " i'm not there for you i want to hear more on what they said, then the guy tells the guy and brother 3 then goes home and then he goes back out with his brother, then brother 2 then says " bro what do you want to do?" then brother 3 then says " how about we go looking around." then they go up into the air and then they fly around and then brother 2 and brother 3 then goes around and then sees a bank robbery and the police tell them they could use their help and brother 3 and 2 go in and brother 3 then tells them " you guys should just put the guns down and down kill any guys, or if you want my brother can beat you up." then brother then says " you should neil before me." then the bank robberies look at him and then point their guns at him and brother 2 then jumps to the side and hits their guns out of their hands and brother 3 then shoots webs on them and brother 2 then grabs the gun and points it at one of them and tells him to neil before him and then guy puts his hands on his head and neils down, and then the police come and arrest them and say " thank you guys save these civlians before getting hurt." then they leave and brother 3 then comes a building and brother 2 follows and then brother 2 then says " bro where to next?" then brother 3 then says " home." then they go home and they sleep and then brother 3 then has a dream again and then he sees the guy typing in the computer and then thinks the guy is purely stupid he dosen't know how to use a computer. then he sees the guy and sees him try to hit the Wanyuudou but he turns to a doll. and then he sees the guy use the string at the end and put someone to hell but then he sees more and then he can tell the guy is his leader, he then sees the guy kidnapped the girl the blond guy likes. then he sees Ai in the water and looks like she is bushing her hair with her hands and he can see her face it looks different, and then thinks more emotion. then he sees her put on her kimino. then he wakes and then thinks maybe he should let it happen cause the guys leader who been commited many crimes after researching him is probably better he is sent to hell ans then thinks maybe it would be killing two birds with one stone. then he founds out the blond guy is name yamada leon by the guy with the glasses after seeing him at the mart, he then talks to him. then brother 3 goes to the location and puts on his spirt helmet and then he waits and goes in the portal and watch the guy then he sees the guy fall in the sand and then he sees Ai holding on the car and brother 3 then thinks he founds that interesting. then he leaves and then brother 3 gets a dream again and sees Ai rowing the boat or ferring it and then he sees the guy and then he looks like hes begging and then he sees Ai move her mouth and then thinks its more emotion her face is looking different and then he sees the guy move back like he got scare. then he wakes and goes to the gas station and sees the guy leon eatting something he stole from the mart and then brother 3 then tells the guy that you don't need to worry, he then says " you probably won't need the police." then the guy comes and asks for them to give him their wallets and brother 3 then says " no maybe give them their money if you stole any from them. then the guys gets on his bike and brother 3 then says " your karma will kill you." then leon hears it but then says " what are you talking about?" then he drives off and brother 3 then tells the guys " he will die you won't need the police and you are smart for not using or accepting hell girl's offer, but had you ever heard what comes around turns around?' then the guy says " yeah. but wait how did you know i contacted hell girl?" then brother 3 then says " i already knew, i had precongition." then brother 3 then leaves and then leon is driving his bike and he dodges the dog, then a bus and hits into a wall. then brother 3 then comes up and the guy with the glasses and his friend comes up and brother 3 then hears the guy say " someone, please help me." then they leave and the guy with glasses and his friends then thinks brother 3 was right. then leon says while laying in a pool of blood. " hey wait, wait i said." then Kikiuri comes up and say " does it hurt." then leon says " please." then Kikuri says " hey did you know?" then leon says " help me." then Kikiuri says " it exists, hell really exists." then leon says " seriously, thats really bad." then he dies and brother 3 then senses Ai and sees them and comes up to Ai and says " if you ever heard of karma this is your example." then he hears Wanyuudou and brother 3 then says " you mean how very iconic or revalent." then he Wanyuudou says things and then about how people do things wihtout the concern of others. then brother 3 then says " thats cause must people care about them selfs, there is greed, selfishness, and things people want, and they people that they can get away with it, but until their karma caughts up with them they won't be smiling about it anymore." the Ai says " you know this already?" then brother 3 then says " will i'll tell you something in my world that may interest you in my world its the same but you don't exist in it, but their is alot of things like supernatural, ghosts, and alot of things that may interest you but i say you should do good, and help others, so i could say this is a dimension or another world but i don't really care." then they see a girl drinking a drink and drops it in a person's bike and brother 3 and Wanyuudou then says " you shouldn't do that." then Wanyuudou says " even when no one is watching, otentou-sama and emma-sama are always watching."the girl then blushes and then says " you right, i'm sorry." then she takes the drink you drop in the bike's cart out of it and then she runs off. then brother 3 then says to Wanyuudou after being surpised by it " don't be surpise some people just need the right guideance or right push to doing the right things, but some people don't get it or some get it from TV or things that can point you the right direction like i was cause no one but many my parents did but i basically got it from enough TV or things that proof its better to do the right thing." then Wanyuudou says " there still might be salvation in this hell." then brother 3 then feels Wanyuudou and him are probably the same. brother 3 then says to Ai " Ai if your surpised even people can be good smaritans like my teacher said i was when i was younger, but i need to continued forward now so good bye." then he leaves.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/02/12 there will be a bad word only one.

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction crators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it. obiviously if you read you can tell that these worlds the characters are visiting are from other video games and anime, this one right now is halo and hell girl. you may hear things that don't sound what you heard before cause they ain't any video games and anime. beware i don't own the anime or anything like the video games, but the story isn't real and is supposed be the characters being there and changing the overrall story.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/02/12 sub rate part Teen

Adventure season 2 part 12

then some time later a head brother 3 goes to sleep and then he has dream then about a guy he then sees the guy and notices he is fat, but he could excerise but then sees him later put a guys name in and then he sees him stalking a girl, then brother 3 then thinks this is the same thing where a fat guy follows a girl but i shouldn't assume i know why, but i feel i know what it is. then he sees Ai denies the fat guys requst and then he sees the guy later wearing a rain coat and he then thinks maybe its better if he had Ai sent the guy to hell cause killing the guy, would obivusoly get you sent to hell, then he sees what looks like a guy being sent to hell but he can some reason know what they were saying and then he hears the guy lie and then he sees him get attacked by hands and brother 3 then founds it funny, then he sees Ai looking like he is talking to the fat guy and he leaves and he awakes up. then brother 3 then spys on the guy in his human form and watches him for a long time until he goes home, then later he enters the restroom ahead of time and then hears the girl's boyfriend who the fat guy is stalking say to his friend that he will let his friend do it with his girlfriend and then brother 3 then thinks maybe this is a good thing he heard this so he can warn the girl and prevent it from happening. he then uses the time helmet and goes back wards and uses his drone to record the entire speech and use it as evidence just in case. then brother then later after leaving sents a drone to the fat guys house and then he remmebers he made his other drone and then he remembers him taking a bit of the guns off the other and decides it weight would be better so it can move really fast and remembers making the more combat one, then he sents both his drone and makes them engage their optio camo brother 3 then wonders if the guy will tell the girl but he dosen't see the guy warn the girl and then brother 3 then says " obivusoly its better to prevent it. then brother 3 remembers he had a dream and he goes to the fat guys house cause he remembers when he was typing abit of he name he saw the guy turn around, then brother 3 goes to the house and sees Ai talking to the guy and he listens with his drone then he hears the entire thing and wonders why cause he hears Ai say she dosen't bring justice and leaves and then he sees ren and Hone and he knows they don't see them and he hears them say he got turn down. then brother 3 then thinks the guy is pathetic for saying he can't do anything about it. then he wonders if the guy will tell her on the phone when he sees him pull out the phone but he dosen't say anything then brother 3 then checks the other drone and he notices the the girl saying hello multiply times an the phone hangs up and the girl goes outside and he mades the drone follow and her and he then thinks he and his brother might had to do something about it and he then goes to the location and brother 4 comes with him and brother 3 then brother 3 then waits for the guy to do something and he sees on the other drone that the guy made orange juice or OJ and he put a date rape drug in the other drink and brother 3 then thinks this guy isn't going to do anything about it and he likes the girl, brother 3 then thinks i shouldn't had to be here but this pathetic guy can't save the one he loves, and that he obiviously dosen't care about her to tell her and then brother 3 then thinks he shouldn't be in his bed doing nothing. then brother 3 and 4 see the girl drink the orange juice and brother 3 then tells his brother what the guy did to the girl's drink. then brother 3 then decides when she is going to sleep he can use the infomation he got to use as evidence of the guys to had his friend rape her or do it with her, and possibly it may go as a rape for the police and they can arrest the guy and his friend, he can show it with his drones recording of the speech he got, then the guy goes to the other door when the girl fells a sleep. and brother 3 then sees the guy open it and the guys friend is going to the process of raping the girl and brother 3 then uses the drone to record the entire thing as brother 4 is lock picking the door, then they get it unlock brother 3 then opens the door and say " stop it right there we ahd evidence of what your trying to do." then the guy looks surpised then the guy says " its not what it looks like." then brother 4 then says " we saw it and we had evidence of you trying to do it." then the guy grabs the cabinet and pulls a knife and brother 3 then says " you know it won't work so its better if you let the girl go and stop what your doing." the guy trys to cut brother 4 but brother grabs the knife with his other hand and grabs the guy with his hand and then he bashes him and he drops to the ground and he points his enegry like sword at him and the guy pulls his hand up and brother 3 then says " obiviously your in more trouble now for trying to attack and i warn you, my special drone was recording this." then the guy gets piss and brother 3 then awakes the girl up and the girl then wonders what happened and brother 3 then tells her to put her clothes on and say " it isn't safe here i need to show you something." then the girl says " what are you two doing there?" then brother 3 and 4 take her with them and brother 3 then shows her the flim and evidence and the guy putting the rape drug in her drink, then she says " i can't believe it, i trusted him and love him." brother 4 then says " to him it was a game, he believe he could get away with it but we were ready for it." then brother 3 then says " the guy who was fat and trys to describe him tot the girl and she then figures out what he is talking about and brother 3 then tells her the guy been stalking you and he knew about it and he didn't tell her but was probably was gonna since he was on the phone but hang up and brother 3 then shows her the evidence theat the guy wasn't doing anything about it. then brother 3, and 4 take her home and the girl thanks them, brother 3 then says pulls the tapes out and say if she wants to get revenge she can use the tapes to put the guy in jail and his friend for attempting to rape her. and then apparently she then says " she will brother 3 then tells her if you want you can get medical evidence which would be useful go to a doctor to get them to test you and you can use it for more evidence and apparently the girl does it and then brother 3, and 4 ask the brother 1 did you read the fat guys mind and brother 1 says " yeah bro he was obiviosly not gonna do anything about it. next day the fat guy is yell at by the girl and brother 3,4, and 1 see the guy watching her again and they tell him " you didn't do anything, you could of help the girl you love, but you were a coward a pathetic guy who chose to do nothing how pathetic." then brother 4 then says " your a lazy good for nothing fat ass." and brother 1 then says " dude you should of done something but i you could had done something." and they leave the guy, later brother 3 then apparently is call for a court case later and he is then call by them and brother tells them everything and says his brother 4 would also beable to help in it since he and his brother was there, then htey get brother 4 and he tells them and the girl shows the tapes brother 3 give to them and they say the guy is gulited and his friend, his friend is sent to jail then brother 3 and 4 and the girl are apporached by the news reporter and brother 3, and 4 jump and fly off and the girl thanks them. brother 3 then thinks what to do next. then when its night time he goes to sleep and ahs a dream he sees Ai giving the doll to a boy and he see him driving the motorcycle and its raining and he dies, then he sees Ai talking to the boy sister and then Ai probably telling her where the doll is and then brother 3 then finds that cute Ai standing next to the bed. then when he awakes brother 3 watches Ai at nighttime raining giving the doll to the brother then brother 3 watches the guy drive his motorcycle and dies in a accident, then brother 3 then waits for the next day and he sees Ai and he hears her talk to the girl. and then she disappears and then brother 3 then sees ren later pretending to be someone else and hears him talking to the brother's sister and then brother 3 then decides to maybe not get involved and then he works on the virtue world he made and he makes it wehre he can change the enviornment or weatherand he then goes to sleep at night and then he apparently gets the idea of possibly giving Ai choclate and wonders will she act like a girl if i do that then he then goes to get some chocolate and then he finds Ai and says " hey Ai i got something for you." then Ai says " what did you get for me?" while sitting on a bench moving her feet and brother 3 says " how would you like some chocolate and brother 3 then waits for what she is gonna do then she apparently aceepts it and he waits for her to take a bit, then she dosen't and brother 3 then leaves and watches from afar away and he dosen't see her eat it. then she leaves and brother 3 then thinks will i wonder if she'll eat it or not. then he thinks and wonders but then he thinks maybe should work on something, then he works on his drone and then decides to make another but how will it be, then he remembers the UAV one and decides to make it, then he makes a helmet able to see the area, then he deicdes he could use the statelite in space and upload the map of the world, then he goes to the progress of making the helmet be able to load area map pieces and then he success and then he sees a area map and makes it where if he goes to any unknown area it will start to made a map for him and it decides he could make more and he does for his brothers, friend and cousin. then he makes it where everyone can see what you can see on your helmet. then he deicdes to scout the entire area and he does then he thinks he should make it where if hes in a area the map the helmet would put te intel to his helmert and mark the enemy on the area map as red and it can show them moving, then he thinks its possible to link the helmet and the UAV together and then he does, then he trys it the virtue world then he enters and tries it and he makes enemies spawn and then he is facing the enemies and he is using a gun and then he throws his drone and decides to call it the UAV watcher, then he sees where the enemies are coming from and gets the upperhand and shoots them and then he pretends he dosen't them and a enemy tries to cut his neck but he grabs his hand and brother 3 then grabs his knife and puts it at his neck and pulls his sidearm out and shoot the other enemy in the head. then brother 3 then slits the guy's neck and brother 3 then wonders how did he know the guy was trying to cut my neck with a knife, and he remembers it and then he remembers his head was giving him something like a sensation in his head, and he then thinks it was like it was saying something was behind me and that the threat was carrying something. then leaves and then he wonders what to call it and then he thinks its like a early warning system so what do i call it. maybe i'll call it lizard sensor, or something. then later some time brother 3 finds a new website that says name hell girl and brother 3 then notcies that it is different, and then brother 3 then wonders where did it come from and he hacks and founds out where it came from he then decides he could do some recon, then he the next day he goes to school and then wonders what do they wear he could post as a student, but he dosen't like the idea but thinks it would be fun but he could be easily distracted by school work and other things and then decides it be better since he hates school, so he watches on top of the building and listens to the students talk in class, he uses his drone to watche and apparently he sees Ai posting as a student and he then she looks cute, but he then listens and then he hears a bell ring and watches as many students go out and eat lunch or be somewhere else after he sees Ai and many other students eating lunch, he then sees then at a later time and then he watches the girls swim and he notices Ai again and sees her companion swimming and thinks he can swim faster but she is good and then talks to Ai after teh students leave and Ai wonders how did he know she was here and Honno says " what do you want me to do with him miss." then Ai says " why are you there?" then brother 3 then replies " i don't why are you there ain't you busy with senting people to hell? and my business is simple someone is pretending to be you and make a wedsite i found and apparently i notice its different and trace it back to its source, it says its from this school." then Ai says " we are investigation who make the wedsite." then brother 3 then says " will maybe we can work together and found out on this one, i hope we can work together just find." then brother 3 then leaves and he goes home and sleep then he dreams again and he sees Ai at the computer and he then sees Ai's companion talking and he hears them and then apparently he is there when Kikuri turns around and say hi then ren turns around and say how did you get there and brother 3 then apparently can make himself disappear and reappaear behind Ai and say what did you find?" then Ai says that the same name is enter and that a teacher at the school's name is being added everytime and then that who ever it is they apparently send every students name the acess to the website. then brother 3 then apparently wakes up and then he goes to the location again and he then sees on the top of the building a sign of who use the website, and brother 3 then sees Ai watching then he thinks maybe he wants to talk to Ai in class, so he dresses as one then and enters the class without suspension then brotehr 3 then says who do you think did this and why put up the students names." then Ai says maybe it is someone who hates someone." then brother 3 then waits and then brother 3 leaves as soon as Ai leaves. and he changes back and goes home then he later pops up in his room when he is by himself and Ai tells brother 3 to come with her and she explains everything and brother 3 then comes with her to the school, and then brother 3 then listens to Ai and brother 3 then says " will thats interesting you were one of Ai's client but you wanted to go to heaven rather to hell, the problem is simple you couldn't accept the cost, pathetic, if you want it done you may had to do it yourself." then the woman talks about what she did, then Ai says " without dirtying your hands." brother 3 then says " pathetic without dirtying your hands pathetic, if you want to do it you you had to dirty your hands." then the woman the students hate or had a grudge against apparently arrives and they talk and brother 3 then says" i agree with you she is probably a disgrace as a teacher i had better teachers who care for their students, and then the woman types the name in the computer and Ai moves over to her and gives her a doll and say what the deal is and what the cost is and then they say she is a disgrace, and Hone and ren pop up and the girl says she dosen't want to be send to hell and brother 3 agrees with ren when he says " and perhaps a disgrace as a human being as well." then the woman talks about the cost and and brother 3 to stop them,asks for and Ai, ren Hone look at brother 3 and brother 3 then says " NO i won't do something about it i'm not stopping them you probably deserve this." and brother 3 then says " i think the person already knows the cost." and the woman pulls the string, then the woman says to let the woman suffer and then ren says " i'm surpised you didn't try to stop us." then brother 3 then turns around says " obiviously if the person deserves it and the person is making the chocie then she is agreeing to it and she obiviously deserves her fate, she acts like she can go to heaven, and really wants heaven but if she was smart she would had a backup plan." then brother 3 then says " take care." and pulls out a sand helmet and then they wonder what is that and brother 3 then stands where he is and turns into bits of sand and the wind carries him off and ren then then says " what was that helmet he pull out and what happened." then Hone says " maybe its something we will not never know about." then brother goes to sleep and he sees a girl type in the website and he sees something very werid, then he sees Ai and her compainions then he sees then talk tot he girl, give her the doll and possibly some more future times, then he thinks its not clear but i need to investigate to understand it. then he awakes and tells his brothers where he is going and then he goes around trying to find the location and then he finds it and then he looks for Ai and then he finds her and asks " whats the next one this time." then Ai says " i'm investigating." then brother 3 then thinks maybe it was a waste of time then he goes around, then he finds ren at night and listens to him speaking to the girl and then brother 3 tehn thinks this is crazy really, then he sleeps and then sees Ai dress in her kimino in his dream and wakes up and then he listens to ren and wanyudo and then he hears the enitre talk and then brother 3 then thinks i'm not getting involved with this one, he then says to himself " this is crazy a guy dressing up as a girl, i'm not getting involved with this." then he decides to wait and watch only and see the then follows the guy and he then sense Ai and puts on the spirt helmet and then he sees them and he and the guy is no longer wearing his girl clothes and then he sees the brother's sister and then he sees Ai. then he sees them after that at the girl's house and then he listens to them talk and then he sees Ai says let's go. and brother 3 then notices again, then brother 3 then thinks about it and then he concludes maybe Ai can't relock her emotions since it hasn't been the same time it took her to do it so she is probably trying to relock her emotions. then he goes home. then brother 3 then decides to talk with his friend, brothers and cousin, they all decided to go somewhere else and they then leave this world and go to a new one before going in brother 3 then says " i think we should chnage our methods of portal entering, we should go in with our guns, and armor just in case of hostiles." then brother 3 then sents his drone in first and brother 2 then says " is it good?" then brother 3 then says " yes were good to enter. and apparently they walk up a temple and then brother 3 then says " incoming." and they all duck down, and miss a arrow and then they see a temple with all people wearing what looks like a archer uniform and they see people with bows, and they tell them hold there follow creatures, brother 2 then says " you should surrended to me." they then point it at him and he then says " i wouldn't do that if i were you, if you want you can come at me and i will win." then the master apparently comes and tells them to stop, he look like a old man wearing a brown, green and red shirt, with white hair and brown sandles. then he tells them not to shoot at them and says " don't shoot they are guess." then one of them say " there are weird walking monsters we should kill them." then he says "noneless there are friendly." then brother 3 then says " at least your master can tell, we just come there and if you try to shoot us we will then had to defend ourselves from you and you would be beaten." then one points at him and the master tells him " yong put it down." then Yong says " but master he is insulting us." then brother 3 then says " insulting? you are wrong where i come from saying that would make you look stupid and your probably asking for me to probabl beat you up." and one if you notice we are wearing something that will proctect us from your arrows and make them look like children's toys." then the master brings them in and brother 2 then says " are your students hostile cause if they want i can beat them and they should neil before me." then the old man says " i'm am jed i'm am the master of the temple and these are my students i'm sorry if they are disrespectable but i hope you can forgive them." then brother 3 and 4 say something. brother 3 says " i don't want a apolgy from you i want it from them, and we are not a threat if you make a move that proofs your hostile, but if they do you will lose even if you outnumber us with bows." brother 4 then says " they better be or their gonna be sorry " then the master says " i'm guessing your not around here." and brother 1 then says " correct we ain't but your thinking what are we, and the clan your going to say is tracker clan, you can track people or animals, you aim with the arrows with accuracy." then Jed then says " how did you know that?" with a surpised face." then brother 3 then says " my brother has the ability of mind readind and telekinsis, we had superpowers which gives a edge in combat fi your students try to face us you would lose." then one of the students say " i don't believe you, your lieing, master they are clearly lieing to you they are probably sent by our enimes to kill use we should kill them." then the master puts his hand up and brother 3 then says " if you want proof give us something heavy which would take many people to carry, or test my brother." then he says " find." then brother 1 then says " go ahead and ask me a question or think about one and i'll tell you what your thinking." then he says " what am i thinking?" then brother 1 then says " your thinking i wo't know the question but your thinking your girlfriend is there and shes right over there." and brother 1 then points to the girl and says " i know what else you know." then the guy looks surpised. cause not even his friends knew the girl was his girlfriend and he dosen't tell it to anybody, and even his friends look surpised. then Jed says " is that enough for you?" then he says " yes master." and goes back to his seat. then the master asks them do they want to watch his students practice, then brother 3 then says " ok will watch." then they go and watch them shoot arrows an brother 3 then asks them how do you shoot the arrows with the bow like that?" then one of the girl students show him and brother 3 then hits dead center on the target's head. and they look surpised and brother 3 then says " i had a crossbow better then this and pulls out his own and Jed then says " i haven't seen a bow like this." then brother 3 then shoots it and hits dead center on the targets head. and the students say woah then Jed says " where is this kind of bow?' then brother 3 then says " its from a different time, you will had these bows in the future." then Jed talks with them and asks where are they from, and they tell them they are from another world and that they are exploring other worlds. then Jed says " its a nice story." while drinking his tea. then brother 3 then says " we had to go right now." then they leave and they talk on the ship and then brother 3 then says " i think we should relax and goes back tot he previsouly world and they all go to sleep and brother 3 then has a dream again and sees Ai with Kikuri and he watches them and then he sees Ai taking off her tied off her shirt with her kimino strecthed out on the wall, then brother 3 then thinks i don't wanted to see and wakes up. then he goes back to sleep and sees wanyudo talking to a guy in the car, and then wonders who he is then brother 3 then later hears about a kid who die in a accident over where the location is and then brother 3 then listens to the driver and Wanyudo talking and then he stays on top of the car and then he figures out the guy is the brother of the person who died in the accident and then he later founds out he is going to ram the house and then he sees Ai and stops the truck from ramming into the house. in the car brother 3 hears the guy talk to them and included Wanyudo and Ai say he might make it. then brother 3 then enters through the door window and falls on Ai's lap and Ai then looks at brother 3 then brother 3 then says " woah sorry about that." then he gets up and sits in the back seat, and the guy says " even you the lizard is there ." and then brother 3 then says " yeah i'm just watching what you do." then the guy is about to pull and then it stops and wanyudo turns back to normal and they say the requst is cancelled, and brother 3 then says " how is it cancelled?" in a confused face and then Ai says " if the person dies before the contract is made you can't sent him to hell. then the guy goes mad and continues to drive the car before brother 3 asks them how are they correct or wrong or what tells them. then brother 3 gets out of the car and holds it back and then says " dude you almost drove off the cliff which would of been bad." then they go in the house and then the house is apparently collsping and then they leave and then when they are out they dissappear and brother 3 looks at and sees Ai and her companions at the mountain and then brother 3 then thinks maybe its a good thing the old man try to make amends and then brother 3 then summons the plane and then he gets in and drives away. then brother 3 then decides to try to make a faster lightweight and stronger plane, but he notices the time and thinks maybe better to go to sleep. then he has a dream of someone being kill so when he awakes he wonders when is this gonna happen? then he goes to the location and tells everyone and brother 4 comes with him, brother 3 then decides when will this happens, he gets to the city but he learns it happened last night sleeping and then he talks to the police in his lizard form and he asks for information and the police tell him what they know about the killer, and then he decides where to search then they go and brother 3, and 4 wonder where to get infomation in their human forms, then brother 3 then sees ren, Hona, and Wanyudo and brother 3 then listens to them talk and hears what they say and brother 3 then says to brother 4 " looks like we know who that guy is but it must be another guy wanting vengance, is it possible the guy might be connected to the murders." then when they all leave expect ren he goes to the restaurant, brother 3 then gets closer and listens to ren and that he thinks working part time is the quickest way to get information, and brother 3 senses Ai and she pops up with Kikuri and she says " good idea." then they go in and then brother 3 then says to brother 4 "what do we do now?" with his hands up and his face with a don't know expression but then he starts to think. then brother 4 then says " we could go in as custromers in our lizard form or human form." then brother 3 then says good idea but which chocie?" then they go in and Ai says " welcome ." Kikuir says " how many?" then brother 4 then says " two." then they both go and Ai puts down to napkins with a fork, knive, and spoon, then brother 3 then says " thank you." then ren comes and says " welcome please choose your beverages first." then brother 4 says " two sodas." then as Ai and Kikuri are taking someone elses order but the owner tells them no beer if they are driving but then they act like a bunch of immature kids asking for beer and then Kikuri then throws what looks like a bandage into a line and knocks the ketchup and soy jace and they spill and kikuri laughs. then the guy gets all mad and brother 3, 4 and ren get up and then brother 3 then says " i'll listen." then the ren looks surpised, then the they go out in back then the guy tries to hit brother 3, but rolls under, then his brother comes and brother 3 then punches the guy in the chest and then his head and brother 4 then hits him and then they both hit him and he flys back then brother 3 and 4 say " pathetic." then they go back and continued and eat, then ren says " why would you both help?" then brother 3 then says " cause your supposed to and besides he was trying to start it one and we can't had his kind around." then when their done, Ai comes up to brother 3 and says " i know its you." then brother 3 says " don't worry i don't know much but can you tell me?" then Ai says " thank you." then brother 3, and 4 leave and then they get brother 1 to come and they go on the wall and brother 1 then mind reads the guy and brother 1 say to his brothers " i think he is the murder cause his thought are saying he kill these 5 guys and what they did." then brother 3 then sees Ai and her companions eatting and then brother 3 then comes and in his human form and then Ai looks a bit surpised and then he sits in the other seat on the side of Ai and he then orders some meatballs and wanyudo gives him a stick with meatballs. then he says " don't worry about me, i'm not a threat." then ren looks like hes surpised and brother 3 then says " you didn't know i'm actaully one of the lizards, i'm not going to mess with your plan i want some infomation." then brother 3 then eats the meatballs, and then he hears Kikiuri say she wants a wiener, and Ai says she wants a hapan, then kanmodoki, then meatballs or gyuusuii, then a wiener and Kikuri wanted a wiener 3 more times but when she anted a four one Ai got it, ad brother 3 then listens to them say everything and then he says " interesting but theres probably more to this then you know, and one i didn't know you guys need to eat still cause if your died why do you need food?" then Hona says " if we want we an eat but there is no point only with the taste." then he leaves then he goes back then they watch the guy and then he is trying to kill another guy then brother 3,4,and 1 then talk with the guy including ren. and they hear the story and brother 3,4, and 1 agree with the guy about his story and brother 3 then says ok i'm not going to stop you i understand, but you know when the police finds out i'm not stopping them, if you done a more better way you would get away with it and maybe live but thats not possible, and now good bye." then they leave and then the guy types on the webdsite and brother 1,3, and 4 stay to watch the part happened, then they see what happens the guy lookslike he is talking to the police and news reporter then he disappears and then he is still where he is at then a bunch of people say see me mommy and then they accidently push the guy then they turn into what looks like a purple zombie with no face with thier hands up in a V then the guy runs off and then he says " help me officer." then tren turns around and then he runs off then ends up in a fire then he says help then Ai turns around what looks like she is wearing a reporter uniform then puting up the hands into a V shape then she says her normal speech and then the guy is gone and then the brothers leave.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/02/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction crators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it. obiviously if you read you can tell that these worlds the characters are visiting are from other video games and anime, this one right now is halo and hell girl. you may hear things that don't sound what you heard before cause they ain't any video games and anime. beware i don't own the anime or anything like the video games, but the story isn't real and is supposed be the characters being there and changing the overrall story. ok i'm going to do something for the rated parts on my episodes since certain episodes had teen stuff, kid stuff or possibly adult stuff like cursing or sex, but i won't _describe_ the sex part i'll just say they had it or not, but i will put the rate part on the beinnging part of the episode if the episode had something like a certain part i may just separate it from the part of the entire sentence to make it notices able and can tell when a certain part is teen or adult, i will warn you if it had cursing, or something that separates it from the main rated part, so i'm going to call it sub rated. sub rated parts of a episode will had it on the beinnging of the part to warn you ahead of you or on the sentence or pargraph where it has the part, if you are offended by it don't blame me i warn you so you now know. and its probably better if i did this before the season started.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/02/12 sub rate Teen

Adventure season 2 part 13 bewarn a curse word is in this part but only one.

then brother 3 then goes to sleep when they arrived but before they eat some perroni pizza. then he sees something in his dream again then he sees a young kid probably 8 but unsure but then brother 3 then sees he gets involved with Ai and uses the wedsite and then he awakes then he goes to the place and talks to the kid in his lizard form and says " hey kid. whats your name?" then the boy says "Takuma." then brother 3 then says " is there any problems at home? are you doing fine?" then Takuma says " i'm doing fine sir i'm just going home." then he says " ok but if you need help ask." then brother 3 leaves and waits from a far with a binocluar. then after the next day brother 3 then does something then comes back and then sees at night the computer on and then he sees Ai giving him the doll, brother 3 then thinks i thought it would be longer before he gets i had to prevent him from using it a young kid shouldn't be using it, then apparently the boy then says he isn't and brother 3 then thinks wow i thought he was going to keep it but he didn't at least i might not had to worry but right now i had to go deal with more carp. then brother 3 then checks the messages and then he gets it from Jed that something happened, brother 3 then says " do you need me to come help you, then brohther 3 then remembers he gave Jed a device that could possibly be use to commicuated over another dimensions and he said to the guy " if you need help later press the button on this device and you can call me i'm gonna be in another dimension where theres a girl senting people to hell and its very complex, so right now i'm trying to figure out whats going on and why does she not refuse the requsts, until i figure out what to do i will stop her, but i'm going to do this the peaceful way untl it becomes out of control but i don't think it will come to that." then he leaves. then brother 3 then tells the guy how long will you be able to handle the situation over at your side. then he tells him " i don't know but when i really need it i'll call you again." then brother 3 then watches and then brother 3 comes when he sees that another guy is going to attack the boy with a bottle but when the people come they think the boy hurt or even kill his dad but when brother 3 tells them they don't believe him then brother 3 then tells the police he didn't do it but someone did, research all evidence and ou will find nothing, when they do they believe brother 3 and release the kid but the people think he still did it, then brother 3 then says to himself " i'm gonna had a hard time trying to convince a pack of monkeys that another monkey didn't steal their bannannas." with his hand on his face. brother 3 then jumps in the air but then thinks maybe it will cool down and they will stop but i'm going to do had to continued down the road until later. then he goes back home and sleeps and then he sees Ai in a different location then he sees Wanyudo reading some newspapers, then he sees Kikuri changing one of them into a paper air plane then he sees throwing it then he sees Ai walking like a school girl then it hits Ai in the head and then Ai grabs it then does something to the sides then throws it and goes completely up and it looks like it left the atmosphere brother 3 then thinks its possible that in that world or place it must had low gravity but enought to keep a human on the ground even when jumping or it must had a lot of wind there then he wakes up and goes there the next day and he sees Ai and kikuri and Ai is looking at the board where people are getting elected and Ai says to kikuri " don't." when she pulls a pin then trys to put it on another person face on the board then kikuri says " i can't." then Ai says " you can't." then brother 3 then says to Ai " are you going to get involved in this election or are you there for the same reason as always?" then she says " same reason." then brother 3 then says " i'm guessing you won't stop but i'm just going to be watching you." then he jumps up in the air and then brother 3 gets brother 2 then later brother 2 then is at a building looking around and then he sees someone on top of a building and then he goes there and then brother 2 then says " what are you doing." then the guy then says " i'm gonna commit sucide." but when the guy is going to he then falls a bit but grabs the ledge and then says " i change my mind you pull me up." then brother 2 then says " maybe you should of thought of that when you were going to do that." the he says " please pull me up." then brother 2 then says " no you would just be a wase ofmy time." then brother 3 then comes and says " what are you doing dude?" then he says " please pull me up please." then brother 3 then pulls him up and then the guy says " thank you." then brother 3 then says " what were you doing up there?" then he says " i was thinking of commited sucide but i thought no anymore." then brtoehr 3 then says " dude if your depress that isn't a real good reason to end your life, and one theres a probably a reason you didn't die yet, but you can help others or do good but commited sucide isn't a wise idea." then he leaves and brother 3 then talks with his brother, then brother 2 then says " that guy is a fool." then brother 3 then says " yea bro, but let me ask if you had to carry a guy up without super powers would you?' then brother 2 then says " if i he was slowing me down i would leave the guy or drop him, its surivial of the fittest." then brother 3 replies " yea i understand bro i understand what you would do, but that guy probably is a idoit and i agree with you, but lets continued." then brother 2 then says " yea lets continued." then they jump in the air and fly off. then brother 3 then says " what do you supposed we do about hell girl?" then brother 2 then says " we should just crush her and then we would be done, but i know she is a spirt so what do you think we can do so she would be gone permantly." then brother 3 then says " will i think theres something she is hiding but she isn't gonna tell us, and i think we can stop her but not yet." brother 3 then says " lets like a young girl isn't being careful do you want to do it?" then brother 2 then goes and gets the little girl and says " look both ways before crossing the street young girl." then he comes back and then they continued off. then they go on a roof top and then borther 3 then hears a siren then he goes there and sees a woman and then brother 3 then watches and then he sees the room the woman is put into then he sees wanyudo and a girl then brother 3 and 2 then follow them and then brother 3 and 2 say " what are you doing?" then ren says " none of your business." then they wait and then brother 3 then sees Kikuri wearing a doctor uniform and saying doctor multiply times then brother 3 laughs and then ren says " hey." then they both leave and then later brother 3 watches the girl and thinks that maybe wanyudo and ren had a concern for her then brother 3 then thinks maybe she is Ai's next client, then they watch her and then when she is in the place the Dad blames everything on the daughter, then brother 2,3, and 4 go in preventing to be some people coming to check it out, then the Dad is push out of the chair and then he grabs his daughter by the head, then brothers,3,2,and 4 start punching the guy after they get him away her and starts trying to fight them then they beat him up and one of the guys try to stop brother 3 punching the guy futher and then brother 3 pushes them away and brother 4, and 2 help keep the guy off brother 3 and he punches him two more time and say " you think you ahd the right old man, you are going to pay for what you did and blaming your own wife, you deserve to die." and then one of the guys say their going to call the cops, then brother 3 then says " go ahead but i ain't guilty and he started it and your just going to make your election go down the drain casue your bubby can't stop being a aggressive asshole." then brothers 2,3, and 4 leave, but go somewhere to watch from close by,then when they see the dad and that one guy in the van then when they see the girl they then see her walking on the street and then two guys go up to her and start tieding her up with tape and then one of then is reaching their hand under her skirt and then a flame wheel goes by and they run then brother 3 then thinks at least wanduyo has some heroism in him. then she runs back and then brotehr 3,4, and 2 know that the two guys were sent by the dad, and brother 3 then thinks its better if they died. then they watch the girl then she goes home and types on the website but then she sents the requst but its a error and then Ai pops up and say someone else put a contract on that person already. then the brothers wonder who did. then the next day the guy is gone and they assume that who ever had a contract on him he is gone now. then they go home and then he has a dream again and then he goes to the next location, he then arrives there with a small plane that he made able to carry at one person then he sees Ai and her companions all but expect hone, then he sees what they are looking at then he sees that the guy is a complete jerk then he sees her about to pull the string but then another woman comes up to her and helps her then they apparently the girl gets a madeover and then she is then in a alley and then she is walking and all the guys are looking at her, then he goes to where she is again but in his human form and then he sees Ai looking at a woman maginze and ren and wanyduo are watching then ren says something about the woman looking better without makeup and then wanyduo asks Ai does she wear make up and then Ai says she dosen't need it and then brother 3 then says " honestly i don't think you don't need it cause your already cute or beatufully without it then ren and wanyudo wonder when brother 3 come from and Ai apparently bushes for a split second then stops, and brother 3 then says " i been watching and i heard that, but i thinkhonestly you really don't needmake up to look cute or good, but some people use it in acting for reasons that would be useful." then he leaves and then ren says " should we do something about him miss." then Ai says " not to bother." then brother 3 then watches the entire thing. then he sees the girl give the money to the person she was trying to help and then apparently later the girl loses the doll, but brother 3 then thinks he knows why when he sees that the guy commited sucide, then brother 3 senses Ai and goes to the location he thinks she is at. then he hears Ai say that the contract was over because the guy die, and they are withdrawing. then when he goes back to the girl, the other woman who help her tries to attack her but brother 3 pops up and sacres her and she runs away. and then Hona comes and then the girl says she wants to contact hell girl, and brother 3 helps her and then when she types in the name Ai comes and Hona turns to a doll and the woman pulls the string. then brother 3 comes with Ai and then brother 3 then sees Ai on a small piece of the rail playing a flute in a unknown uniform brother 3 hasn't seen but then he does the same then the woman is then on a stairs way and ren and Wanyudo pop up with sword and go after her then the woman slips out the starisway and she drop the suitcase with money and kikuri grabs it while the woman is falling in the air. then a building pops up with people she kill then she tries to run away but then Hona says the entrance to hell is open and then she says " a devil as yourself is most fitting." then Ai pops up on top ofthe building and say the words. then brother 3 leaves. then he goes home and then later brother 3 then gets a dream but brother 3 then thinks of it as werid he sees a girl and he hears the entire speech and then he thinks why is a girl who is the daughter want to curse her own mother? then brother 3 then thinks interesting but dosen't matter really. then he wakes up then he goes to the location and sees Wanyudo and ren talking he then listens to the enitre talk and then he follows them to the park. then he thinks what is this aout then he follows ren and then he sees a cuple of women then brother 3 then thinks who is the mother i won't be able to tell unless i get in their and look for ren's giant eye. then he just watches follow camoauflage, then he sees kikuri talking to ren then brother 3 then thinks thats cute a sailor uniform, then he laughes to himself and watches then he hears Kikuri say she won't say anything, then he hears Kikuri say something interesting about ren, she says " ichimoku ren, your're a tsukumogami, right." then Kikuri looks like she can't balance herself properly. then brother 3 then thinks that is interesting he is a sword, didn't knew that but brother 4 said something about that he is a spirt but not a regular one he had seen before, then brother 3 then thinks will i wonder what he thinks about humans? then brother 3 then uses his super speed and disappears instanly back and forth to leave and get brother 1 to read ren's mind, then as soon as he gets back there instanly brother 1 tells him what ren is thinking. then wanyudo comes and he says about spanking Kikuri then brother 3 then thinks he won't be able to caught her as she runs off. then brother 3 and 1 follow ren and then brother 1 then says " wanyudo believes ren is trying to tell the mother." then brother 3 and 1 find out who the mother is by watching then rother 3 then hears something interesting from wanyudo that ren shouldn't be influnced by their emotions. then brother 3 sense Ai and she pops up after ren leaves and then brother 3 then listens to Wanyudo and he hears him say to Ai " what do you think miss? should we take him off of this job, or not?" then brother 3 then thinks i'm guessing Ai must not let any of them do anything that involves stopping or interfeing with the job. maybe ren is acting this way due to being a sword after 100 yrs ago, but i can't blame him. then brother 3 then thinks maybe he use make them mad, then Ai's face change and then she says " Do you think it will solve anything to remove him from this particular job?" then brother 3 comes to Ai and wanyudo and say " hading trouble controlling your people?" then wanyudo say " how do you know?" then brother 3 then says " Ai do you let your people keep their emotions, or your just restricting them, but honestly i don't blame ren cause without his emotions it won't make him who he is or even human, but for the record wanyudo if your mad you can attack me if you like but my brother will help me and i also got a gun and Ai it is interesting you show it again if you know what i mean." wanyudo then says " you shouldn't get involved and one are you threating me and what is a gun?" then brother 3 then says " i'm not threating you but unless you attack me i will not hesitaeate to attack back and make it painfully, but if you want research guns you will find it intersting." then he leaves then wanyudo then thinks is he pushing brother 3's nerves. then brother 3 then comes abck and say " you are, i'm guessing you don't use your emotions or you think emotions will change anything, in the army they want you to not had emotions but i think as as long as you don't interfe much its not a problem until it becomes a issue, but i know some things about Ai like her past and you don't i think its interesting to note that Ai has a nice side but she keeps it don't." then Ai blushes for a split second. brother 3 then says " to Ai " one more thing i had a question but i remember i try to ask you but its like you were trying to avoid it or not tell me like i can't do something about, but i want to know why won't you express yourself more?" then Ai dosen't say anything and brother 3 then puts his hands up like i don't know what to do and leaves. then brother 3, and 1 watch and then the next day brother 3 and 1 watch and then the mother and daughter go running while the mother is going after the mother, then ren runs after her and wanyudo to but he can't run as fast as ren and he gets tired out, brother 3, and 1 go after ren and brother 3 says something to wanyudo " i'm guessing your getting tired." then brother 3, and 1 get to ren at the stoping point. then when wanyudo comes too he talks to ren and ren saying that he dosen't know what he will do when it comes down to it, and wanyudo saying he can't let him go and interfe, then brotehr 3 then says " dude how about you let ren go cause it won't matter, and if you want to stop him maybe i should stop you." then wanyudo says to brother 3, and 1 " you shouldn't be interfeing." then brother 3 then says " i don't care, your friend is a sword he is a sword but a person in character, i wouldn't expect him to understand much about humans but me and my brothers, my friend and cousin are good examples of good humans, includin ren." then when the mother is talking to her daughter she is about to jump out the rail and ren runs after her then wanyudo shoots two fireballs but misses them on purpose, and brother 3 then says " see you had emotions to casue you don't want to hurt your friend, but you shouldn't be taking it for granted." then brother 3 then senses Ai again and she pops up and shakes her head whichs means no. then brother 3 and 1 leave but continued following ren then he hears hona say something ren and brother 3 then comes and say " maybe i won't had to worry about you guys you should know you shouldn't take your friendship for granted." then ren says " you shouldn't." then brother 3 leaves but continues to listens then they hear them speak about ren then brother 1 then sees images about rena and Ai and when it occur, then brother 1, then says " to brother 3 " do you want to know?" then brother 3 then says " yeah go ahead tell me." then brother 1 then tells brother 3 and he says " interesting but ok." then they go home and then brother 3 then decides to work on possibly a active camo uniform that will active but he then thinks i need a power source, so he works on it for ays but dosen't seem to get it to work, but then the next time he goes to sleep he then sees Ai at a ifferent location then he decides that it should take his troubles off then he goes to the location then he thinks haven't i been here once before, but before i didn't have good memory but since that one time its gotten better i think me and everyone come there to rest in the hot spring before, then brother 3 then goes to a what looks like the place he been to lie he remember then he goes in what looks like a certain side then he then goes to the other side and then he sees something and then he feels red but then he turns to normal in a second then he sees Wanyuo, and Ai in the hots spring, then brother 3 then thinks ok not what i was expecting but i',m going to listen only, then he hears school girls, and they are wearing a roe around them selfs, and brother 3 then thinks why isn't Ai wearing one then he looks again but then sees Kikuri in the water and jumps back and then brotehr 3 then thinks depently only better to watch, but then for some reason brother 3 passes out and then he sees what looks like a past memory and then he sees himself but then he sees Ai and wanyudo when they first met and then he sees them go into a hotel, and then brother 3 then sees himself and his brothers, friend and cousin, then he thinksi didn't know they were there, then he sees Ai and wanyudo and Ai showing him what she does, then brother 3 then sees Ai getting in the water then putting on the kimino and then he sees her walking and then he sees wanyudo turn into the flying cart, and he then finds it surpising that before Ai met Wanyudo she walked. then it looks like Ai turns around at him and say " i know your there." then brother 3 then thinks is she looking at me, then it looks like Ai walks up to him and touches him in the head and then brother 3 then wakes up and Ai is infront of him. then brother 3 then says " what happened?" then she says " she were sleeping." then brother 3 then says " you were there already." then Ai says " yes how did you know?" then brother 3 then says apparently while ago we came there and i'm surpised we didn't even met face to face. but i need to go now." then brother 3 moves abit and then he falls asleep and then he sees the past again and then brother 3 then thinks maybe since Ai is nearby i can see some parts of the past, then he watches and then sees the enitre past, then he awakes and then he puts on the spirt helmet and then goes to Ai and then he sees her in another place doing her thing with ferring peoples souls. then after it he leaves and goes home. then after afew more days he then has another dream and sees what looks like ren is talking to Ai about something and then he sees them at a school building. and then he goes again but this time with Ace, then brother 3 and Ace go to the location and brother 3 then says " hey do you think we will find out what to do later?" then Ace says " i don't know man but i think we will soon." then brother 3 and Ace see Ai, Kikuri and ren on top of the school building and then brother 3 and Ace listen to them talk and then brother 3 then says " interesting but i think we can help." then when the girl losts the album it raining and then brother 3 and Ace watch then they see ren give her back the album she lost and then Axe says to brother 3 " i feel tired i think we should hit the hay." then brother 3 then says " ok lets go." then they go back home and then brother 3 then goes to sleep and then he pops up in a place with twlight again and then he walks around and then he walks in the water and then he sees ren, Hona and Kikuri but then he thinks he sees someone else and he then thinks i bet it is Ai then he walks over and then ren looks like hes surpised brother 3 is there, and then brother 3 walks up and sees Ai in a kimino different what she usual wears then he sees Kikuri put on a flower on Ai's head and hears her say " isn't it nice and then brother 3 shows a look like its thinking then he says " looks good on both you." then ren says " how do you get there?" then brother 3 then says " i'm honestly still trying to figure it out myself but i don't worry about it." then Kikuri says more things then brother 3 then says " honestly Hona looks fine without one and 2 she isn't old Kikuri i think you need to learn age." then brother 3 then thinks maybe i should, then he kisses Ai on the cheek and then she blushes then brother 3 then says to Ai " you will find it hard to hard to hide your emotions, then he listens to them and then he is floating when he puts his back in the water and then he is floating then he closes his eyes and then he continues to float and moves his feet, then he brother 3 then thinks that would be interesting if he had his phone with him, then he feels something in his hand and then he pulls it out then he starts typing on it and then he thinks even more werid, then he thinks wait if i take a picture will it be there or no, then he pulls it out and then takes a picture of Ai and Kikuri, then brother 3 then continues to float in the water, then someone throws a ball at him and then he thinks who did that, then he puts his head up and say " ok who did that?" then brother 3 then sees Kikuri point at ren, then ren says " i didn't." then brother 3 then says " Kikuri i know you did that and don't blame that on others." then brother 3 then sees Ai taking off the flower off her head and then Kikuri says not to but Ai does and then brother 3 then says " i think its obivious, cause when people take adventage of something, like of your so call hell correspondence people will use possibly for bad or good, thats why your system is flawed majorly, i will told you this Ai oh don't want it to come down to where there is chaos cause that would possibly mean i had to now stop you, i hope you don't." then ren says " are you threating my misstress." the brother 3 then says " no not really cause i want to do this peaceful but i don't want it to come down where i had to stop Ai, or even you." then brother 3 then jumps and then he keeps goign up and up then ren says " woah." then brother 3 then thinks must definetly had low gravity but at this rate i may end up going to space if there is one, then brother 3 then hits something and wakes up. then he thinks what did i hit, then he thinks about the phone and then he checks it and then he has the photo and then brother 3 then thinks ok now i'm confused there probably is some reason to how this happens but i don't know. then he gets ready for the next day and then he goes back out with Ace, then they get there an watch what happens the enitre end, then Ace says On stopping the girl from making her friend pull the string, but brother 3 then says " will i get it but they both want to go to hell and thats their chose, so i'm going home." then Ace says " fine." and then they go home. then the next day at night brother 3 then has another dream and then he sees Ai and them at a food place an Ai drinking something then he goes there with his cousin, then his cousin says " hey cuz what do we do?" then brother 3 then says " we wil go in our human form, remember how to do it." then the cousin says " yea." and they change back and then brother 3 then sees Ai and then he sits in a table close to theirs and listens then he hears some interesing info. then he listens to Ai surp her drink and them speaking then he hears Ai say something like there, then brother 3 then thinks he can't see it so he needs the spirt helmet for this so he quickly goes under his table and then puts the helmet on and then he sees what looks like a spirt. with the human, then brother 3 then says to cousin " call brother 4 and brother 1 there we could need their help on this one." then cousin starts to call them them and then they come but in human form, then brother 4 then says " i see a ghost it has or is in the body of the woman." then brother 1 says " Hona is remembering something." then they continued to follow and then they see when the woman pulls the string, then when they enter the portal they then end up in liquid and brother 3 then puts on the bubble helmet and then he spawns bubbles around everyone then Ai then says " interesting." then says her usual and then the exit the portal and then they see the ghost and hear Hona talking to her and then after the ghost leaves brother 3 then senses Ai and then tells everyone to go but he is going to wait for a second and then brother 3 then sees Ai talking to Hona. then he sees them leave and then thinks thats it, and then he goes back home. then Jed calls them again and says " i don't think we need your help were hading trouble, i don't think the situation is not be able to handle even more." then brother 3 then thinks honestly i had to deal with this problem over there but i think we should get thisover with. then brother 3 then says " ok will be there." then brother 3 then tells everyone and then they all get ready and then they go there and then brother 3 then asks Jed " whats the problem?" then jed says " will one of my students our best took something very important to our clan, we been looking for thing for at least 5 weeks and were afraid we lose him and without it this clan will fall." then brother 3 then asks " whats so important about it and what does it do?" then Jed says " will it looks like a star with sharp points on each end, it is use to help make our crops grow, on this mountain to be exact, and we use it to help make our tools and arrows. then brother 3 then says " will it sounds sorta important but ok we'll get it." then Jed says " will let me sent one my students who is looking for him too he is name archer." then Archer says " my master speaks highly of you, i hope we get that backstabbing jerk." then brother 3 then look around for clues and then he they find clues to where the guy probably went and Archer asks " what are you guys doing he is going to get away at this rate." then brother 2 then puts his hand up and say " we should probably do this ourselfs we be better without him daring us down, then brother 3 then says to archer " were looking for clues which you people hadn't developed yet so we will find him, then brother 3 then puts out some thermal vision goggles and then he finds foot prints, then brother 3 then says " we got a lead lets follow, then they follow the trail and end up at a mountain, then a forest where it is raining then a snow mountain and then brother 3 then says " is that him then Archer says " thats him!" then they get up to him and the guy is wearing what appears to be a black uniform with his face mask and a bow, then the guy then says " you won't be able to stop me." then brother 3 then is about to run then is stop by Archer and he says " you had discrace our clan and you and me will will duel to the death." then brother 3 then says " seriously then Archer says " stay out of this your not involved he discrace our clan and now he must die. then brother 3 then says " i don't had time to deal with your honor crap." then brother 2 then runs at the guy and punches him and he flys off then they attack him then Archer says " stop or i'll shoot." then brother 3 then shoots web at archer and then brother 3 then says " you are stupid i hate you people and your honor crap like you do in the movies, people like you nee to stop with that, then brothers 1,2, and 4 shoots web and ties the guy up and then they call their plane then they drive back then brother 4 then says " if you want we can beat you up went get back and tell your master what you try to do to your ailles." then brother 3 goes to sleep he then has a dream and then he sees Ai and Kikuri talking he then hears them from the beginning then he sees Ai at a different location and brother 3 then asks Ai whats going on then she tells him apparently but then he appears somewhere then he is in the city center then he senses Ai and then he turns around and then he says " hi Ai." then he thinks kinda of cute for some where reason then he sees her drop down and disappear then brother then Takuma says " you know her?" then brother 3 then says " yea i do but i which it was on a more friendly turns." then Takuma then tells him everything whats going on then brother 3 then says " i'll see what i can do." when he goes up to one of the people brother 3 then finds it werid the people can't see him the brother 3 then thinks maybe i'm some how not there but in a way i'm am. then brother 3 then follows Takuma and then he says " i think i'm a ghost or a spirt, then brother 3 is with Takuma talking to him at home then when some guys try to hurt him he tries to stay them but only for them to go through him and then brother 3 then speaks to Ai and then says " hey did you do something to me?" then Ai says " like what?" then he says " did you somehow remove me from my body." then she says " no, not possibly but you are there."

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/02/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction crators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it. obiviously if you read you can tell that these worlds the characters are visiting are from other video games and anime, this one right now is halo and hell girl. you may hear things that don't sound what you heard before cause they ain't any video games and anime. beware i don't own the anime or anything like the video games, but the story isn't real and is supposed be the characters being there and changing the overrall story. ok i'm going to do something for the rated parts on my episodes since certain episodes had teen stuff, kid stuff or possibly adult stuff like cursing or sex, but i won't _describe_ the sex part i'll just say they had it or not, but i will put the rate part on the beinnging part of the episode if the episode had something like a certain part i may just separate it from the part of the entire sentence to make it notices able and can tell when a certain part is teen or adult, i will warn you if it had cursing, or something that separates it from the main rated part, so i'm going to call it sub rated. sub rated parts of a episode will had it on the beinnging of the part to warn you ahead of you or on the sentence or pargraph where it has the part, if you are offended by it don't blame me i warn you so you now know. and its probably better if i did this before the season started.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I am the creator of this series copyright isn't allowed, made 06/02/12 sub rated Teen

Adventure season 2 part 14 beware only bad words in it.

then brother 3 then thinks had some of these people gone crazy and he decides to look in to this and he finds out everyone is blaming Takuma and saying he is a devil child. then he sees more people using the hell correspondence and then brother 3 then thinks everyone is using it like crazy and then brother 3 then tries to find Ai but dosen't seem to be able to, then brother 3 then watches and sees alot of people typing into the site and then brother 3 then ends up at Ai's place and then brother 3 then hears Ai say when theres a requst she must simply accepted it, then brother 3 then says to Ai " Ai your website is getting around like wildfire you need to stop this, stop simply accepting requsts when they are sent, then ren and wanyudo say " sorry but you can't question our misstress." then brother 3 then says " its going out like its going out of style, Ai take responbility the website is being used for the wrong reasons, there is no vengenace at all just simply reduced the number of aceepted requests.." then Ai says " sorry but i need to continued." then brother 3 then says " Ai i don't want to stop you but your forcing my hand." then when brother 3 then tries to get in front of Ai she simply walks through him. then brother 3 then thinks i can't stop her but maybe then apparently brother 3 wakes up back on the plane, then brother 3 then thinks will had to get back, then when they get back Jed then says " thank you for getting back our star for us, and our best will be severely punished and why was archer tied up, then brother 3 then says " because he try to shoot one of my brothers with a arrow, then Jed looks at Archer and say " you don't hurt your allies since they when as far to help us when we couldn't find him." then brother 3 then says " we had to go but brother 4 wants to stay to had a fist fight with Archer and brother 2 wants to stay to talk to some of the people, then brother 3 then tells them and they say you may be right we hadn't taken care of the problem but the your saying now its now out of hand." then brother 3 then noddes his head, then brother 4 then says " will we might need to stop them and Ai." then when they are returning brotehr 3 then pops up there again, then he sees the people attack the police man and then brother 3 then sees Ai and her companions what looks like a past thing, then brother 3 then sees they are armed with weapons but not guns then when brother 3 then wakes up he tells everyone we need some armor they had some weapons, and we need some guns, then everyone then puts on some armor and gets their choice of guns then they drive the plane to the location brother 3 then says it is, then brother 3 then falls asleep again and finds that Takuma is no trouble and with a girl, then when they get there the people look up and then and then they use the ropes and slide down, then the people say " oh its the lizard we need your help the police is trying to kill us with a gun." then brother 3 then points his gun at them then say " you better leave before i pull the trigger and you end up with alot of bullet holes. then brother 4 says " you lieing bastards, today you will dieeee! then they walk back and the police guy asks them how did you know they were lieing, then brother 3 then says " cause i knew from before and one i found out they were using the wedsite and senting people to hell." then brother 3 quickly go in the water and untied them and them get them back on land. then brother 3 then pulls out a teleport disic and transport the civlian warthog, then they get in and drive brother 3 gets in the passenger seat, then brother 4 gets in the driver seat, then brother 1,2 the cousin and Ace gets in the back. then when they driver brother 3 then notices all of a since the police guy driving the car is not moving correctly forward, then when it crashes they go over and help them out then when they are driving and following from behind since they don't had room they then notices the polices sister stops and pulls out a laptop and then brother 4 then senses that she type in the kids name then brother 3 gets out to to try to stop the girl from completey pressing the send, but is too late but he ends up with them and then they see Ai giving the doll to her and then brother 3 then says " no stop don't do it, theres no point in sending him to hell." then the girl pulls the string, then brother 3 then quickly grabs Takuma to see if he can delay but is apparently send with him on the boat, then Ai is ferreding the boat and Takuma and he says to Ai to help him and starts crying and then brother 3 then notices Ai's face her face is not showing what he calls a board face but it looks like a little sad face, then thinks maybe i can reason with Ai before she completey ferres takuma, he then says "Ai why can't you stop this, you are commiting a sin and are sening innoconet people to hell earlier i didn't like you sent that nurse to hell and she never did anything wrong. you are better then this you had a good side, but why had you been hiding these emotions and why everytime i try to ask about what you do you don't tell and avoid telling me." then Ai looks if her eyes are crying then she says " ok the god of hell is the one in charge, then she shows a hand meaning to come there then Ai says " he has my parents and he is going to sent them to hell but i ide my emotions cause he told me to." then brother 3 then says " you shouldn't hide your emotions they will damage you but if you told me we couldn't had prevent us from getting there, getting there to this point but we can still save them,i bet you thought i couldn't help you, don't be afraid to ask for help even if there is no way, there is always a way." then he asks Ai " how can my brother get there?" then she says " there is a gate he can take it to get there." then brother 3 tehn qucikly tells brother 4 what to do, then brother 4 then uses his high speed and gets to the gate then he enters from the other end and then he quickly gets over to the died corpses and then eats their souls to sent them to heaven then brotehr 3 then hugs the crying Ai. then Takuma, brother 3 and Ai get send somewhere near the crash car, and then brother 3 is with Ai on the ground, and it is snowing then hears Ai say it hurts when he say hey are you all right then takuma touches her and she says " it hurts and rolls over, then she points too where the girl isand then brother 3 then gets up and see something werid and then he thinks this isn't possible but it is there so he puts them in his back pack, then he walks and Ai and they walk over to takuma. then brother 3 then says " to Ai you seem to be hurt i think you could use some medicine." then she says " she is fine." then brother 4 gets send back to where he was at then, he is with brothers 1, and 2, the cousin, and Ace then they walk and then see Wanyudo, ren and Hona asking Kikuri about what happened to Ai and then brother 4 then thinks something must of happened." then they talk to them and then ren asks them did they do anything to the miss then brother 4 then says " ask my brother i didn't even get to her." then ren thinks brother 3 must of kill her somehow or did something. then they see the god of hell and then they watch and then think Ai's fate is bad she will die by the age affect. then brother 3 at somewhere else they then he sees Takuma walking off and he then looks at Ai's face and he sees her eyes are back to being brown how he last saw them, and she is wearing a white kimino then her school one, then he hears Ai and then he hears Takuma and then brother 3 then thinks takuma is now going to do bad why can't he still keep the thought, then Ai tells him to wait and she walks for a bit and then falls, then brother 3 tries to help her up but only for it to be deined, then brother 3 then puts her on his back and then brother 3 then says " Ai don't act like you don't remember you remember me and one if your thinking i'm not going to help you i will, i don't hate you." then Ai rests on brother 3's back and then brother 3 then gets over and calls everyone on the mic then brother 4 then asks what happened. then brother 3 then says " i explain later but i need you to go get Takuma or go where he is going and proctect him." then brother 4 then goes to the location after telling everyone to follow him, then when they get there they stop the people from messing with them and brother 3 then arrives with Ai and the people freak out then brother says " yea probably a better idea of killing them then Ai grabs Takuma and then one of them try to attack Ai in the back but brother 3 then hits the guy back and then webs then all, then brothers 3 says we should take them to another place to rot, but i think its better if i kill you then Ai says to brother 3 that they should go and then brother 3 then takes Ai on the plane and then they ake the people too and take them to another place and puts them somewhere else and lets everyone else kill them, then brother 3 talks to Ai and says " your gonna die but i think we can help you, then when they are driving brother 4 then says " gaint spider up head at forest, then they park the car, and then they go ahead and then they hear the spider god say he dosen't like that we mess up his plans, and that hes going to kill them they then face the spider, Ai then thinks they won't be able to hurt him but brother 3 then shoots him and he makes a noise that means that it hurts, then brother 4 then uses his spirtal like sword and strikes him and he takes a great deal of damage then the spider uses something like web and then tries to grab the cousin but brother 3 then pushes him out of the way and then gets torn in half, then they get mad and then when they almost finsh him brother 3 then gets back up and his body parts are reattached brother 3 then comes back with some c4 and then he is drving the ship he made and drops them attach with fusion coils and they blow up and cause a big explosivion and kills him, then brother 4 gets back in the plane and then drives up back to the ship then they drive back to the main transport and then they take Ai to the medicial part of the ship and then brother 3 then pulls out the clothes he find and then puts them on the table. then brother 4 then uses his spirtal abilities to get rid of the age problem and then brother 3 and 4 give Ai some medicine for the wounds or spots were it hurts, then brother 3 then asks Ai when she regains consciouses and then brother 3 then asks Ai is she ok, then she says " i thought you die." then brother 3 then says " sorry but i can regenrate so i can't be kill by being torn in half, i'm probably invicible but i still get hurt or feel pain. then brother 3 then asks her does she want to return back to her world, then Ai says " says something interesting i want to come with you." then brother 3 then says " will if you want in your world you can live a normal live, but why do you want to come with us." then Ai does something brother 3 wasn't expecting she kisses him on the mouth then brother then thinks surpising then brother 3 then says " i'm guessing you love me?" then Ai says " yes and smiles." then brother 3 then thinks fin if you want you can come but where were going is dangerous." then broteher then goes back and asks ren, Hona, and Wanyudo what are they doing and they say living just a normal life, and brother 3 then asks Ai is she sure then she says she is sure and tells her friends good bye, then brother 3 then gives Ai what looks like her clothes from before when she was hell girl. then Ai says " where did you get these." then brother 3 then says " the stranges thing happened when you were on the ground i found them on the ground and then i put them in my back pack. then brother 3 then gives her, her on room and brother 3 then goes back to his room and sleeps.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators. No copyrights made 06/02/12

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I had thought of this story and how it would be, there will be 3, or 2 dimensions of the first one, it will sound like a video game, but no, it will be adventure, there will also be a season 2 for this one too. There will be a lot more sentences so it will be more entertaining, and be able to get to parts I like to get to. i got a small problem now reently i hading trouble using my things to type so i'm going to use the wedsites typing thing, i say thanks fanfiction crators for leaving this mode so i can still type and make more stories, but i'll had trouble telling if i made a error, so don't blame me if i make a error, if you would be happpy to point it out i would appreicapte it. obiviously if you read you can tell that these worlds the characters are visiting are from other video games and anime, this one right now is halo and hell girl. you may hear things that don't sound what you heard before cause they ain't any video games and anime. beware i don't own the anime or anything like the video games, but the story isn't real and is supposed be the characters being there and changing the overrall story. ok i'm going to do something for the rated parts on my episodes since certain episodes had teen stuff, kid stuff or possibly adult stuff like cursing or sex, but i won't _describe_ the sex part i'll just say they had it or not, but i will put the rate part on the beinnging part of the episode if the episode had something like a certain part i may just separate it from the part of the entire sentence to make it notices able and can tell when a certain part is teen or adult, i will warn you if it had cursing, or something that separates it from the main rated part, so i'm going to call it sub rated. sub rated parts of a episode will had it on the beinnging of the part to warn you ahead of you or on the sentence or pargraph where it has the part, if you are offended by it don't blame me i warn you so you now know. and its probably better if i did this before the season started.


End file.
